Unwritten
by pinkywriter
Summary: [COMPLETE]A supportive family and good friends is what this one Ranger has. [EPILOGUE POSTED]
1. Moving Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but the title and how I will be portraying this. However, Power Rangers are owned by Saban International, now Disney (Jetix), so don't sue me.

**Summary**: Tommy relives his memories in a small short-story autobiography.

**Author Notes:** This is my first fic where I will be writing how the character feels and acts. Meaning, I will be speaking in first person throughout this fic. So, please be kind and review.

**Prologue: **So, today is moving day. I hate moving. Moving to me is like stupid, no wait – more like crazy. My parents James and Marie Oliver had got new jobs, so why are we moving again? Good question. We're moving to a new city. Should I be excited? I don't know.

"Tommy!" A voice shouted from the stairs. "Are you all packed?"

I groaned as I carried the last of the few boxes from my bedroom.

"Thomas," My father said as he helped me with my box. "You'll like Angel Grove. I enrolled you into a high school there."

I sighed to myself. I don't want to move. I really don't. I have my friends here as well as my karate club. No one can beat our team – we're undefeated. Now, without their captain, they'll lose this year's state championship.

"Angel Grove?" I questioned my father who was a highly acclaimed dojo instructor here. "And does the high school have a karate club?"

My father laughs to himself as he carried my box to the moving truck. Maybe this move will be worth it.

Later that night, I spent my last few hours with friends and reminiscing about the good ol' days.

"Yo Oliver," My teammate and co-captain Damien said as he patted my back. "Don't forget about us, huh?"

"I won't," I said with a reply as I gave him a man hug. "I'm sure Angel Grove won't be any better. After all, I have you all here."

My friends Damien, Jared, Richard, and Kevin nodded.

"Aw," Richard joked as he took another slice of pizza from the box. "Isn't that sweet?"

"You got to admit, O" Kevin said with a grin after drinking some Pepsi "That our team's better."

"Yes, Kevin," I said with a joking grin on my face. "We're ten times better."

"Oh, Oliver," Jared said as he pulled out a box. "This is from my sister – Amy. You remember you took her to homecoming?"

I laughed and opened the box.

"Who wouldn't forget Amy," I smirked as I looked at the picture. "She was fine as hell."

"Watch it!" Jared laughed as he nudged my arm. "She said that you better not find another pretty girl in Angel Grove."

"Haha," I laughed as I looked at her picture she put in a frame from our homecoming dance. "I'm single, she's single, and so what's the deal with the whole 'committed' thing."

Jared and I laughed as our friends looked us weirdly. He and I grew up together. As far as I could remember, he looked out for me. Since we were seven years old, he told me about his twin sister Amy who was a gymnast and a dancer, and man, was she cute. Then again, we're now teenagers, and I still think she's cute.

With pizzas stuffed in our pits of our stomach, we said our final goodbyes. I didn't want to leave the life I knew. Although, I guess I'll give Angel Grove a shot.


	2. A Day With Evil

After a few days off from being situated into our new home, I feared the worst – a new school.

"So this is Angel Grove," I said to myself as I walked around its grounds. "Looks bigger than the last school I was in."

The school was huge to that matter. I already missed seeing the faces I knew. The friends I had since I was in diapers whereas my old friends. This didn't seem right.

I took a deep breath and took in what I'd be in for. After all, it wasn't like the school I was in. You could always smell coffee brewing from the teachers' lounge, people laughing or talking, and well – hot girls.

The atmosphere here in Angel Grove was different, sort of. Though, here I am – alone without knowing anyone. However, as I started my way to my locker, I saw a girl who was in trouble.

"Kimberly!!" A tall skinny kid shrieked as he approached this petite brunette. "How about this weekend: you and me babe – a movie, dinner, and some kissing afterwards?"

"Ew," The petite girl said as she shrugged him off. "Leave me alone."

"C'mon Kim," Skull whined as he pursed his lips at her. "Just one little kiss."

"Never!" Kim started screaming. "Skull, leave me alone. PLEASE!"

Instantly, I cut in to save her.

"Hey," I hollered out. "Didn't you hear the lady? She said no."

"OOOOh," His male companion said. "And who's going to save her, _you_?"

His friend's name was Bulk. He was as tall as me and we confronted face to face about a solution that would resolve if they'd leave this girl alone.

"Yeah," I said with a bitter tone. "What you going to do about it?"

I placed my school bag down on the school's floor and high kicked several of them in the air.

Skull was terrified "W-w-we better go" as he ran away. "See ya Kim!"

Bulk nodded with fear and ran away to detention.

I picked up my school bag and lifted it over my shoulders and walked over to the girl.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I saw her brushing her cheek away from array of attempted kisses from Skull. "Your boyfriend's a real jerk."

"He's not my boyfriend," She responded. "He just wishes he _was_."

She looked disgusted and didn't want anything to deal with Skull. Although, it's been years I heard he'd tried going out with her, especially in the first grade.

"You're new around here," She said as she stuck out her hand. "I'm Kimberly."

I returned the handshake. "Hi, I'm Tommy." I gave her little glimpse of my smile.

"Want to do something," Kimberly said as she gathered her books. "Nothing major, but just me and my friends hang out at the youth center."

I nodded with agreement and smiled again. "I'll see you soon, Kimberly."

As I walked away, I noticed her smile again. She had a pretty smile. Damn. If only I had asked for her number.

Classes went pretty well. I had English, Science, Algebra, and other courses to my roster. However, some of them were the craziest classes. I had some classes with Kimberly – that was luck I guess. Although, what's the deal with her friends, especially this one in red. Damn, he was built. I looked at my arms, and then at his. Shit! He got some big ones.

After class, I headed to the gym where I heard AGH had a karate team. While walking to the gym, some strange looking creatures came after me.

"What are these things?" I said as I fought one off. "What the – "

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke came out of nowhere.

"Tommy," the voice said as she landed on top of a building. "You are the chosen one."

"Chosen one for what?" I asked in shielding my eyes. "Who are you? What are you?"

"I am Rita Repulsa," The evil witch answered. "You are chosen to be my new evil Green Ranger."

I nodded with an evil glow to my eyes as I clenched the power coin.

"How may I serve my empress?" I asked as I bowed to her.

Meanwhile, while at the youth center, Kimberly and her friends were doing homework.

"I wonder where he is," Kimberly said as she trailed off from studying. "He's supposed to be here."

"Who?" Trini asked her friend as they studied for science class. "Who is _he_?"

"Tommy," Kim gushed. "He seemed like a nice kid. I invited him to the youth center today."

"I heard he was trying out for the karate team," Jason retorted as he went through the new karate team listing. "However, there's a tournament tomorrow."

"Maybe I'll see him then," Kim sighed as she put her pencil down to stretch her arms. "Who knows, but Jase you'll do great."

Jason smiled as Kimberly continued to stretch. As she stretched, she felt her hands get a tug.

"Kim!" Skull shrieked. "I missed you baby doll. Now, how's bout a kiss?"

"Skull," Kimberly glared as she unlocked her hands from his. "No kiss. Sorry!"

Trini said as she stood up. "Leave her alone Skull." She stood up to Kim's defense standing in between them. "Why don't you find something else to do other than bother Kim?"

Skull gulped and pulled the two girls closer. "Well, in that case, you two can be my girlfriends."

He made kissing sounds as he looked at the two of them.

While back at the moon, I laid resting on a platform. I didn't know what was happening nor did I know what was going to be of me.

"Arise," Rita said devilishly. "Arise my Ranger. You are now mine - my one and only green Ranger."


	3. What a Day!

"I serve you and only _you_," I responded with a glow. "You are my empress." I realized that I wasn't me, but I was _evil_. Real _evil_.

"Ahhh yes," Rita smirked devilishly. "Your duty as my evil green Ranger is to get rid of the Power Rangers: Zack, the black ranger, Billy, the blue ranger, Trini, the blue ranger, Jason, the red ranger, and most importantly, Kimberly, the pink ranger."

I bowed and was instantly sent back to Earth with no other harm. I had a feeling this was a dream and I'd wake up eventually.

"This has to be a dream," I said as I got up from the ground. "If it was, damn – what a crazy one that was."

"Tommy!" A voice shouted from afar. "You alright honey?"

"Mom!" I said as I raced over to her as I gave her a hug. "What a day!"

"You're not the only one," She said with a smile. "C'mon, we'll talk about it on the way home to dinner; your father's cooking again."

"Aw man," I joked with a laugh. "Not Dad's infamous charbroiled steaks again."

We both laughed and I got in the car with her. This day kept getting more interesting.

That evening, I've never been so hungry in my entire life – despite it was Dad's cooking.

"Slow down," My father insisted as he watched me chow down on a steak. "You'll have a piece of it stuck to your throat."

"How was your first day, Tommy?" My mother asked me as she passed the potato salad to my father.

As soon as I cleared my throat, I began to talk about it.

"Well," I began as I dug into my steak. "School went well, classes were pretty interesting." I chewed my food carefully taking in what was, or is a steak to my father's cooking.

"Any girls?" My father teased as he looked up at me.

"James!" My mother scolded my father. "Tommy's only a teenager; his mind should be on his schoolwork, not girls. "

"Well," I continued with a smirk. "There was one, her name was Kimberly. She's really pretty."

"Ahhh," My father smiled. For once, it wasn't about Amy. We both knew for starters, Amy was just a friend. However, it was just a friend sort of thing.

"What classes did you choose?"

"English, Science, to name a few," I concluded. "Some of them had interesting topics, Dad. You should've seen it."

Suddenly, I felt the pit of my stomach give out.

"May I be excused?" I asked politely as I left the table. My parents nodded and I left the table.

"See," My father retorted as he looked at my mother. "I knew the boy loved my cooking."

My mother laughed and threw a napkin at him.

Meanwhile, I was in the bathroom splashing water on my face my pocket glowed.

"What?" I said as I pulled out the coin from my pocket "I thought I got rid of this."

_Knock Knock_

"Tommy," My mother asked from the other side of the door. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I growled. "I mean, I'm alright Mom. I'll be down in a moment."

This scares me – it really does. I've been chosen to be 'evil' but why? What have I done?

As I looked up from the mirror, Rita's reflection appeared.

"Tomorrow," She hissed at me. "You'll be destroying the Command Center as well as Zordon of Eltar and his companion Alpha 5."

"Yes, my empress," I nodded as I glowed again. "And the destruction of each and every Power Ranger."

I devilishly laughed and my eyes glowed like green emeralds.

After a few talks later, I headed down stairs.

"Son," My father said as he greeted me at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you alright? Your mother and I were wondering that the steaks weren't too good this evening."

"No," I lied through my teeth as I managed down the stairs. "They were good, just too tough this time. I'll cook next time."

"Oh really?" My father's eyes widened and laughed. "When will that be?"

"I don't know," I said with a playful smile. "One day…"

My father was my best friend. Like Jared, he and I had our moments. Although, explaining this would make me sound like a lunatic, so I kept it to myself.


	4. A Tournament With Evil pt 1

The following week had lot things to get done. For one, there was a karate tournament at AGH. Some of the best competitors were there, especially one that I kept hearing of. His name was Jason Lee Scott. The name sounded familiar since my empress Rita told me so much about him. However, I had to get ready for the competition.

"Good luck son." My father said as he patted me on the back. "You'll do great."

I smiled and gave him and mother a hug. After a few hugs later, I had to make it onto the mat.

"Fighting positions!" The official stated. "Ready? FIGHT!"

_Round 1_

Jason and I were in our fighting positions. As we circled around each other, we awaited each other's move. Quickly, Jason gave a side kick which I blocked.

"C'mon son!" My father cheered. "C'mon!"

I retuned the sidekick which later Jason blocked as well, and then a front kick.

"One point for Oliver." The official remarked. "Ready? FIGHT!"

_Round 2_

When is this fight ever going to ever end? I thought this was only a fight for the tournament title. Sigh. I'm so exhausted, but must win this.

We circled around each other again throwing kicks left and right. I hope this next round I'll get something. Ow, never mind.

"One point for Scott." The official stated as he got into between us. "Next round determines the winner."

The crowd roared and cheered in their seats as we dueled again. Man, I got to win this.

_Round 3_

Here goes nothing. One last round and I can just taste the win my hands.

This last round is tough. Shit, I better find a better way to getting through this guy. I should've never done this part to begin with in this tournament.

"Out of bounds!" The official speaking as he got in between. "Gentlemen, ready? FIGHT!"

Ugh, out of bounds? What the fuck? Here we go again. I'm exhausted and my body's already sore. Hopefully, I can win this.

After a long while of kicking and blocking, I-I-I've decided to give up. This is so unlike me, but our tournament ended in a tie.

The two of us bowed to each other then to the official.

"Hey great job." I said, shaking my opponent's hand. "You got some pretty good moves."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." He said as he retuned the handshake, reaching for his towel.

His two female friends Trini and Kimberly raced over to him as I got my towel and took a sip of my water that I pre chilled early this morning.

"My boy that was an amazing fight." My father complimented, patting my back. "It's too bad that your grandmother had to work today."

"Yeah, I wish she was here to see her baby fight." I smiled as I reached over to grab my bag, walking out with my father.

"Let's go out to celebrate, my treat." My father suggested, as he followed me. "It'll be like father-son moments again."

"Alright, sounds good to me. Let me just get in a quick shower in the locker room." I answered, turning to him. "I'll be back."

As I walked into the locker room, Rita suddenly appeared.

"Tommy, my pet where have you been?" The evil witch sneered as she sat on the bench. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

I explained to her about the tournament, but she didn't seem too pleased. However, she wanted me to destroy the Ranger while there.

"Don't forget about today Green Ranger, Don't you dare forget." Rita glared, continuing on the bench.

"I won't my empress, I will not fail." I bowed, throwing on some clean clothes after a quick shower.

Momentarily, my father stood there waiting for me.

"Dad, on second thought, friends from the tournament wanted to go out today to celebrate." I mentioned to him.

I knew I'd regret it. I knew I would. I only had several days out of the week to spend time with him, and _she _had to ruin it.

"Alright son, I'll catch you at home then." My father sighed as he looked at his watch. "I have to go pick up your grandmother anyway, it's almost 4:30."

I nodded as I saw my father walk out of the school. Though, today was just the beginning for me and the end of the Power Rangers. Muahahahaha….


	5. A Tournament With Evil pt 2

**Author's Notes**: A special thanks to you the reader who is providing awesome reviews! )

Later that afternoon, I kept my word on my empress. Carefully, I crept into the Command Center hoping not to get caught. As I made my way through the Command Center, it was a cat and mouse game with Zordon and his bucket of bolts.

"Hello Zordon. I see you tidied up a bit to welcome my homecoming here." I sneered, pointing at the man in the tube. "It is time for your destruction for you and your Rangers."

"Funny Green Ranger. No one can come in here without a power coin." Alpha said as he toyed with the controls. "EEK!"

"That's right bucket head; I'm here to destroy you both." I answered the man in tin.

As I saw Alpha had his back turned, I placed a viral disc onto his back distracting him from my evil biddings.

"You'll never get away with this Tommy." Zordon scolded and yelled at me.

"Who says so old man?" I answered, pulling apart the controls and wirings.

As I continued pulling the controls to the left and right of me, I disconnected Zordon from his Rangers.

For once, I had an evil plot – a plot so evil that would destroy them all.

After disconnecting everything, I looked at what I did.

"Excellent. Good job Tommy." I snickered walking around, glancing on what I've done.

However, it wasn't a good job. I felt this wasn't me at all. Yes, I do usually get scolded at for not cleaning my room, but destroying something that important? Poor Rangers. Poor Poor Rangers.

After damaging the whole Command Center, I teleported myself out of there before anymore trouble came my way.

Meanwhile, my five victims were all in deep concern about their friends. Therefore, they had no idea it was me.

"Zordon, do you reach me?" Jason tapped his communicator, hoping for answer.

"Zordon? Alpha? Anyone?" Zack tapped into his communicator as well.

"Guys, we better go." Kimberly said, with concern.

The five Power Rangers teleported to the destroyed site to see ripped wirings and arrayed controls.

"What happened here?" Trini looked around, carefully trying not to get electrocuted.

As they walked around, they noticed Alpha was acting weird.

"R-R-Rangers…" Alpha said, tangled through the wirings.

"Here, let me help you." Billy said, taking the disc from Alpha's back.

"Ahh, that's better." Alpha sighed with relief. "Someone was in here that destroyed this place."

"You guys, LOOK!" Trini shouted, pointing to the tube which Zordon was placed in.

"ZORDON'S GONE!" The five exclaimed.

Meanwhile back on the moon, I was demorphed and standing tall.

"The Command Center is done and destroyed my empress." I said with a evil tone, bowing.

"Well done, my evil one. Well done." Rita retorted. "You did a fine job."

A fine job? Is she sure about that? More like a horrible job.

Muahahahahahaha….


	6. A Tournament With Evil pt 3

As my days of the evil Green Ranger were going by so well, my empress decided that there was more damage to be done.

You're all probably thinking? More? Why must I do more damage to these five multicolored victims? However, as it seems, it seemed like an easy job. Although someone has to do it and that person is me – Tommy Oliver, prince of evil.

Later that evening, I sat in my room doing some schoolwork and plotting my next way to get rid of every single ranger.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in, it's open." I said as I sat up on my bed.

My mother sat on my bed. She had laid a late snack for me after studying so hard. As she and I talked, we reminisced about the good ol' days and started laughing. However, I still felt the evilness inside of me.

Meanwhile, my five victims were cleaning up the Command Center. As for their leader Zordon, he has still not appeared. After all, I did disconnect him. Muahahaha…

"We have to get Zordon back." Trini said, sweeping up the debris.

"I say we take out our power coins and use them to get him back." Jason said as he took his coin out from his morpher. "From the powers of the dinosaurs, I command the following."

"Saber tooth tiger"

"Mastodon."

"Triceratops"

"Pterodactyl"

"Tyrannosaurus."

As the five of them aimed their coins to the tube, Zordon returned with full strength. He thanked each and everyone of them. However, to their surprise, Rita had a little bit more I store for the five.

"Ay yi yi yi!" Alpha 5 said, running around. "Putties and Goldar are on the prowl."

Instantly, the five morphed to the site. Next, I was contacted, but in explaining this to my own mother would be crazy.

"Where is that Green feen?" Rita wandered, prancing around her castle.

"I am here your empress." I bowed. "How can I serve you?"

"Get down to Angel Grove, your five are there battling Goldar and the putties." Rita commanded to me.

After her final orders, I bowed and morphed to the location.

So, the fight began between the evil prince and those came his way. As I fought, I took attack at the Rangers – each and every one of them. As a kick or punch flew by, Goldar was by my side fighting against them and protecting my identity from them. However, as I continued to fight, I managed to create a diversion to get the putties after them as well.

Boy, can these five fight. I'm surprised the girls haven't complained about breaking a nail yet. Muahahahaha…

While fighting, I summoned my zord – the almighty Dragonzord. The zord was powerful like me and well, controlling. I couldn't wait to use this on them.

As for Rita, she watched from the moon. She instantly threw her staff on the ground projecting the growth of Goldar. Finally, plans between good and evil were coming along so well.

I snicker as the Rangers summoned their pathetic zords and watched as it was being put together. This was coming along nicely. Muahahahaha….

Like a cat to milk, I came onto their zord.

"Why hello Rangers…" I sneered, entering the cockpit.

"You'll never get away with this Green Ranger." Jason said.

"Is that so?" I questioned, taking full attack on their precious Megazord.

After a few punches later, the five of them landed on the ground which later they were teleported back to the Command Center.

"Man, what's the deal with this Zordon?" Jason asked, looking at the man in the tube.

"Don't be upset Jason, there'll be a time for everything." Zordon replied.

"Ay yi yi Yi!" Alpha said, grabbing his head. "Rita is on the viewing globe."

"Hello Rangers." Rita responded. "Did you enjoy your nice little trip?"

"No!" The five exclaimed, glaring.

"You must be wondering who you're facing, don't you?" She continued in question.

As I sat on the revolving platform, my face was blurred out but slowly came up.

All five Rangers gasped as little by little the face was shown. To everyone's surprise, including Kimberly's, I was finally revealed.

"Tommy?" Kimberly shockingly gasped.


	7. A Tournament With Evil pt 4

**Author Note: **Thanks all for the great reviews! If you all have a moment, please vote for my 'fic **_Billy_**, I'll give you a box of girls scout cookies. Hehe. ;-)

Once again, evil prevailed. Muahahahaha…

After a round of congratulations from Rita and her evil monsters, I returned home. It was already late, and I had an exam the next morning. Ick, I hate tests – they're so pointless. Anyway, I made into my nice warm bed dreaming of good versus evil.

As I slept, I recapped everything that happened these past few days of my evil accomplishments. I must say, it was worth recapping. I slept with a smile on my face until morning.

The next morning, my parents had already gone off to work when I saw a note from my father sitting on the coffee table.

_**Thomas,**_

_**Mom and I will be working late hours again. **_

_**We'll call you to check up.**_

_**Dad**_

As I read the note, he slipped twenty dollars under it. Man, he's full of bribes, but got to love him. He and Mom meant a lot to me – after all, they are the greatest people to me. I love them dearly.

I took the twenty, folded it and placed it into my pocket where I headed into the kitchen. As I made myself a bowl of cereal, Rita appeared out of nowhere.

"Empress, you scared me." I said, startled. "What I can I do for you today?"

"Well Green Ranger, I want you to start getting rid of each and every Ranger – starting off with Jason." She mentioned, walking around my living room.

"As you wish Empress, I will fulfill your needs." I said lightly bowing, almost spilling my bowl.

"Well then, see that you get all of them." Rita complied, looking at the box of cereal. "What is with humans and cereal? Wouldn't you like to eat rattlesnakes and toads for breakfast?"

I shuddered as she mentioned that as I chomped on my cereal. Certainly, I was evil, but no evil powers will force me to eat _that_ in the morning.

After Rita left, I washed my plate and headed to the bus stop where I waited with several other people who were waiting for the bus.

The bus took about forty-five minutes to get to Angel Grove High. As I stood on the bus, I waited patiently till everyone got off. I sighed and managed to get to my locker where I heard some laughing from the locker two doors down from me.

"JASON!" A female screamed, smiling. "What are you doing Friday night?"

Whoever that was, she's absolutely getting on my last nerve. I look up and its one of those cheerleaders from the school. Goodness, can she be any louder? I glanced at my notes for my science exam from my locker, eyeing my prey as he walked into class.

Slowly, after he left, I shut my locker and headed into class. I sat in the back with the two bullies that were after Kimberly. Oh great, I'm so in for them bickering again.

"Hey Tommy, where's your friend?" Skull cooed, making kissing sounds.

"Hey, can it!" I growled, tapping my pencil on the desk waiting for my exam to be passed back to me.

As my exam was passed back to me, I moved my desk as far as I could. Instantly, I accidentally bumped into one of my victims' desk, Trini.

"Sorry about that." I said, whispering.

"It's alright." She said with a smile, looking back at her paper.

It took about an hour and fifteen minutes for me to complete my science exam. I never liked science; I never was good at it. Hopefully, I get a good grade out of this. After class, I decided to go to the youth center to ease off some tension from the exam as well as the endless on-call hours of being evil.

While I worked out, Kimberly had entered the room.

"Hey Tommy." She said, with a smile looking at me. "How'd you think you did in the science test?"

"Why do you care?" I growled at her as I lifted the weight over my head. "Wouldn't your power ranger friends care more?"

She looked at me with cold eyes unable to speak. Poor Kim, but hey – I had to say it? Right?

As she returned to her conversation, I continued my weight training.

"I know you're the Green Ranger." She whispered, looking at me.

"Well Pink Ranger, I just want to let you and your other four power rangers your destruction is near." I devilishly grinned.

She looked at me again with fear. You scared Ms. Pink? Muahaha…

As she left, she bumped into Bulk and Skull at the entrance. They looked at her, and then at me. With their concerned, but bully-ish looks, they left in question. However, this was my chance to find Jason.

While roaming the hallways, I heard Jason's voice. This was my chance – my chance to get the Red Ranger.

"Tommy, I've been looking all over for you man." Jason said. "I wanted to know if you wanted to spar today."

Pathetic Ranger, I didn't want to spar. Little did he know what he was in for that day. I stood on top of the stairs holding out my power coin. As I aimed the power coin at him, a shot of green light aimed him into Rita's portal.

One down, four to go. Muahahaha….


	8. A Tournament With Evil pt 5

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the great reviews everyone! ;-)

So, now the Red Ranger is caught. Now what? As you read this, you're probably thinking, Tommy what have you done to him? What's going to happen to the other four? Well, let's see – the Rangers are probably plotting their next move on me. Oh boy, this gets interesting. However, with the help of his friends they got him out. Grrrrr….

Oh, did I mention their zords are destroyed? Muahahaha….

While at home, I sat around toying with the sword of darkness. I knew I had to prepare for battle eventually. Soon, the destruction of the Power Rangers would be all over.

Although this mayhem didn't stop my parents from coming home from work so early. My father was the first to arrive. He was out of breath and terrified. I knew shortly the world through my empress was coming to an end. This scared me.

"Dad, are you alright?" I asked him, helping him in. I offered him a glass of water and sat him down in the dining room.

"Thomas, everything's alright, but there's a monster that is causing havoc in Angel Grove." He replied, sipping his water.

My eyes glowed, but I didn't want anyone hurt, especially my mother who was helping out at a local shelter. The two of them were so good to me, but I had to still continue my evil biddings.

"Dad, I'm going to find Mom, alright?" I told him. "If she calls, tell her I was looking for her. I'll be back."

"Thomas, it's dangerous out there. Just be careful." My father said, looking at me.

I nodded and left the house. With little time to find a place to morph, I was able to make into downtown Angel Grove. There, I saw my opponents therefore I called upon my trusty Dragon Zord. I did this because Rita told me to do so. With flute in hand, I commanded it to take control of destroying its surroundings.

"Tommy!" A voice yelled, pointing up at me. "Don't do this."

As my Dragon Zord started walking around, the Rangers' prehistoric Dino Zords came out of the ground's fiery pit. This, which my friends, they pulled them together to form the mighty Megazord.

"Switching to Battlezord, now!" Jason commanded.

While looking at their zord compared to mine, I laughed to myself as I saw it was nothing special like mine. Mine, was more powerful and greater. Spinning around and around, on my zord's tail was the Megazord trying to fight me off. However, it was impossible – after all, I am all mighty and powerful.

After several fights with the Megazord versus the Dragonzord, Jason jumped off the Megazord as I jumped off from mine. While on land, the two of us battled.

"LONG LIVE EMPRESS RITA!" I shouted, throwing a punch.

With the combination of the sword of darkness and the dragon dagger, I used them to fight off Jason. The power was twice as powerful, and this made me feel great. Real great, but then again – wait till you read what happens.

After a large duel with Jason, he used his Red Ranger sword on me which ejected my two swords out of my hands. I flipped backwards which Jason aimed at me his power blaster to set me free from evil.

Suddenly, I felt strange inside. I was no longer evil. The evil prince of darkness was no more. As Jason demorphed, the rest of his friends came too. However, the power sword was gone, and I was once again whole – as good.

"What have I done?" I asked, looking at Jason. "My head's spinning."

"You were under Rita's influence." Jason said. "Will you join us?"

I nod and shake Jason's hand.

Finally, I was good again and a protector of earth. Man, I can't believe it. I'm a **POWER RANGER**. Together, my friends and I protected the earth from its evil doings of Rita Repulsa. Thus, this was just the beginning.

**Author's Note No. 2 **: I know I skipped a lot of parts from _Green With Evil parts 1-5_, but keep in mind, I'm only writing the importance of Ranger life as well as sidelining it with some family stuff too.


	9. Mr Goody Green Shoes

**Author's Note: **The nickname _Mr. Goody Green shoes_ is my original idea. It's like the saying goes _Mr. Goody Two Shoes_ so it sort of fits Tommy in this next chapter. :-)

Through my year as the Green Ranger, you're probably wondering what I did on my spare time. Some of the stuff I enjoyed doing was hanging out with my friends, spending time with my family (family is important stature to my life), and did I mention I enjoy having fun?

You see, my life isn't always about fighting monsters; my life has been pretty crazy, especially at a young age. I sit here writing you all this is because I do have a life outside my suit. I'm now fifteen and a life that is always changing. Since my evil days are gone, I am good again – doing well for our planet earth as well as its surroundings.

My best friend Jason Scott and I have our share of our brother moments, but I'll tell you one thing, friends are like family too. They get you through your ups and your downs. In fact, as I write you this, entire he and I were like my friend Jared. We had our moments of where we lost our tempers at one another or who was better, but my friends, this isn't about who's better and what's not – it's about a strong friendship.

As my life as a goody two shoed ranger, I recall many events of helping those who were in need. For instance, Kimberly had a float. I remember this vividly since this was after my evilness from being the evil Green Ranger ended.

Kimberly had mentioned to me that her float was going to be at the Angel Grove peace parade. I was very proud of her of being so talented in her doings. She's one of the greatest people that I've known in my life. However, back to the float I started explaining to you all.

While Kimberly and I started putting the last few pieces together, little did we know that Rita had some things up her sleeves to create a diversion against the whole peace parade. Suddenly, from the moon base, she sends down the putty patrol. When will these goons ever learn to never touch anyone's things? Well, unfortunately, they never listened.

Sadly, the putties and their cruel ways got to the float. As Kim and I fought off the last few putties, the rest of our friends showed up. However, these putties were gone before they could get to them.

While the putties slowly disappeared, there sat Kimberly. She was in tears and emotional about the whole float.

"We can help you build a new one." I said to her, trying to comfort her.

She looked up at me with her brown eyes which were filled with tears. I couldn't believe what had happened. I sighed and helped our friends pick up the pieces. As we continued to pick up the pieces, Kimberly sat at the Juice Bar's stool. She was miserable. I felt so bad, but I offered in many ways to help her. Our friend Trini suggested taking her out to lunch to cheer up. However, my friends and I continued to clean up. Thus, I had an idea.

Meanwhile, Rita had other plans to ruin our day. She suggested the Spit Flower which was one of the many creatures as a Ranger I had to face. With this type of monster, it created evil flowers that were like piranhas.

Eventually, Zordon had contacted my friends about this insane monster. With full force, the Rangers were notified and they morphed to the scene. As they attacked the creature, it took its revenge on them taking out all their energy. While attempting to the defeat the monster, I was contacted back at home in the garage fixing a few things.

"Yes Zordon?" I said, tapping into my communicator.

"The Rangers need you." He ordered. "They're in Angel Grove field."

I nodded and morphed.

Now, you're probably wondering what has officially happened. Well, let's just say good versus evil all over again, and we won. Kidding. Here's what exactly happened.

As we commanded our zords, the Spit Flower took its brutal force on us which caused us to be in danger. With the help of Alpha 5, we were teleported back to the Command Center. While Zordon explained the dangers, he recommended the Rangers use their weapons to defeat them. I stayed behind of course as I watched from them Viewing Globe.

With that said, Kim's power bow and the combination of the power blaster, they defeated the monster. As I watched from the Command Center, I congratulated them. Now, you're probably all reading this and saying what happened to the float Tommy? Oh, let's just say with glue and wishful thinking – it got fixed, and well – I got a hug.

And, that my friend is how I got the nickname from Jason as _Mr. Goody Green Shoes_.

After the parade, I came home. I was exhausted and worn out from fixing and mending the float back together. My parents were watching it too and were very impressed.

"Did you guys see the float I did for Kim?" I asked, as I plopped myself down on the couch.

"Yeah, that's one amazing one Tommy." My mother said, giving me a hug.

I returned the hug "Yeah, it took me a while to fix it. I had some help with a friend."

Mother smiled at me as I told her about how it was hard to put it together which took some time of course. My father looked at me and patted my shoulder. He was proud of his son and I could tell he was.

"Thomas, how on earth did you manage to put a float together on such short notice?" He asked.

"Oh, just some help with a friend and the trusty glue." I said, laughing.

"Sounds like you're quite the handy man." My mother smiled, resting her hand on my father's hand.

"Yeah." I said with a smile.

"Now, that's settled." My mother said, cutting the television off. "Who wants some dinner?"

My father and I both nodded. As we headed into the kitchen, two boxes of pizza were sitting there. We passed around the paper plates and started conversing about today's events.

"So, Thomas, other than fixing a float, how was the rest of your day." My father asked.

"Well, it's been good, _real good_ Dad." I said.

"That's good to know son. Good to know." He said, diving into his pizza.

As the night continued on with laughter and jokes, my parents and I talked about our day and what was in for the rest of the week. Perhaps, the rest of the year's plans that was ahead. Though, my reign as the Green Ranger didn't last long. I feared the worse – losing my powers shortly after.


	10. Losing My Powers

Spring time, a time of daisies, roses, lilies, and other flowers that blossom in this season. As for me, Angel Grove High's many dances; preferably the spring fling was coming up. This year, I wanted it to be special – I mean, real special. While walking through the lake, Kimberly and I started talking about the dance.

"So, what did you wanted to talk about? You sounded so serious on the phone." Kimberly said as she crossed her arms while we walked past the lake.

"Yeah, well umm…I wanted to know if…" I said fumbling through my words. I was so nervous that I couldn't keep my composure while speaking of the dance.

"C'mon Tommy, we're friends. You can ask me anything." She said gently, punching my shoulder jokingly.

"Really? Here goes." I replied. "Kim, I want to know if you would like to…"

As I continued to stumble with my words, Kimberly listened attentively waiting for me to continue talking. Suddenly out of nowhere, Rita's goons came after us. Again, do they ever learn? NOPE!

One by one they merged out of nowhere, this had to be perfect timing. UGH, RITA! WHY? As we looked up, more came. The more and more, probably at least came out nowhere. This wasn't good. We circled them hoping for a fair fight, but nope, they wanted their share of a fight.

As we fought off the putties one by one, each of them went tumbling down. However, that wasn't the case for most of them. Shortly after the defeat, two of them grabbed my arms when Goldar came out of nowhere.

"Let me go claybrains!" I struggled in frustration.

Goldar devilishly laughed "You're mine now Green Ranger."

In a blink of an eye, Goldar, the putties and I were gone. Once again, there Kimberly sat. She was unable to help me, but I believe these goons were stronger than they really looked. Though, I wish I could've done something or created a diversion of some sort.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kim screamed in fear. As I was taken away, I thought I saw her with fear in her eyes. Hopefully, she'd get the others and inform them.

She tapped into to the others with her communicator, "Guys, something has happened to Tommy." She mentions to all of them to meet at the Command Center. As one by one came in with their colored beam, Zordon mentions to them about my powers. As each of them teleported to the Command Center, Zordon had warned them of a danger.

"Rangers, Rita and with the help of Goldar, they have made a green candle which will drain Tommy of his powers." Zordon said with concern. Each of the Rangers gasped and was surprised how evil Rita had become. However, I was in the Dungeon of Despair fighting for my life.

"You'll never get away with this Goldar." I threatened him. I tried to break free from the dungeon, but it was no use. No luck, nada, zilch. Not only were my powers in danger, I could lose my life as a Ranger because of this. As I continued to fight off Goldar and his goons in the dungeon, I retrieved that gold monkey's sword, and from there, I released myself from the darkness. With all that has happened that day, I teleport to the Command Center hoping I could get answers about my loss of power.

As I reached into the Command Center, Zordon had explained that Rita had formed a candle which slowly will melt and which eventually will extinguish on its own making me powerless in the end. However, with Zordon's command, he mentions that one Ranger must go into the dungeon and retrieve my candle before it's too late. I volunteered myself in, but instead Jason was to go in my place.

"It's too dangerous." I told my friend in worry. He explains that he has been the only other Ranger that has been in the dungeon. With assurance, I agreed to let him go. With that said, Rita had other plans for me and my five friends. Her every move was placed on me and my life as a Ranger.

While in the Command Center, Billy had created these molecular decoders to enhance Jason's ability to get inside the Dark Dimension with safety in getting my green candle. While my friends got ready to teleport, I thanked Kimberly with a smile. As she and her friends teleported away, I watched from the Viewing Globe.

"Be very careful Rangers and stay in contact." Alpha reminded them. As five beams of colored light left the room, I wished them nothing but luck as they search for my candle. Meanwhile back on the moon, Rita had other plans up her sleeve. Her evil scientist Finster had created a monster named Cyclops which could impersonate anyone or anything in its form. In fact, Rita sent Cyclops to earth to mimic the Megazord which would force them into the battle. This one of Rita's diversions she had in store for them.

While on earth, my friends had planned to put the molecular decoders into place whereas an interruption was in the midst, and that would be Bulk and Skull. Shesh, these two are worse than putties but harder to get rid of. As Bulk and Skull circled around the lake side, they were very curious about what was going on.

"Do you guys some really gross sounds?" Kimberly said with concern. As the sound got louder, Bulk and Skull were up the hill. With disgusted looks on their faces, Bulk and Skull confronted my friends.

"Hey, do you know you're in our private park?" Bulk said aggravated and out of breath. Skull agreed with him and pounded his hand to his shoulder in a manly-sort of way. With assurance, Billy mentioned to them it was a public park for everyone to enjoy. However, that made Bulk mad and he didn't like the sound of that comment, so Skull jokingly threatened him.

"Hey what are those things?" Skull said unsure pointing at one of the molecular decoders. Bulk shrugged as he tried to reach for one as Jason and Zack attempted to joke around with them causing Bulk to fall down a hill in a trashcan whereas Skull attempted to go after him. They never learn. Hehe. While back at the Command Center, Alpha assured me and Zordon that the portal would open once the decoders have a signal. The three of us waited patiently, but with the assurance in Zordon, I trusted everything my friends had to offer. Suddenly, the alarms had gone off in disruption to the plans. As we looked at the Viewing Globe, Alpha and I noticed that Dragonzord was in battle mode.

"How is this possible?" I asked confused. "The entire Rangers' zords are on standby." With reply, Zordon believes an imposter is in the midst in a city near Angel Grove. With concern, Alpha wanted to contact my friends in this time of danger, but Zordon's worries he believes this diversion will split the Rangers in a decision which would allow my candle to continue to burn, but against all odds, I recommended I take on the Cyclops monster on my own. With the words, _May the power protect you_ I morph into action taking on Cyclops by myself.

As my Dragonzord entered out of the sea, I attempted to fight him with all of my might and strength. While several of my zord's bullets took action Cyclops, I commanded it from land with my flute. While entering my cockpit of my zord, I took my power and strength to defeat Cyclops. Cyclops came in full attack morphing back into his nature as the monster that he was taking attack on me and my zord. With several snares and growls, Rita and Goldar's plot was near. Though, as the candle continued to burn, my friends had their hopes on saving it.

While the decoders were activated, Jason entered inside the portal. With luck and assurance, my friend entered inside.

"Welcome back old friend." Goldar snarled as he took attack on Jason. "What an unexpected pleasure." Jason stood there with his two fists marking his target in full force. They were both ready for a fight whereas me and my Dragonzord took action on Cyclops. While continuing to battle, Cyclops took my zord by its tail and started swinging us around. "You think you're going to save your friend, aren't you?" he continued with a growl. Jason dueled with Goldar for a short time as fought for his life and mine.

With the many worries continued, Zordon contacted the other four who were still waiting for Jason's return. Billy was more concerned than anybody, but it was mentioned that another friend must go into Jason' battle with Goldar. This friend happened to be Zack.

"I'll go." Zack reprimanded as he stepped into the portal. As the lasers went into full effect, Jason was still fighting Goldar. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Zack came.

Zack assured the candle would still be there once they get back from the fight with Cyclops. Goldar snickered and laughed at the two as they left the portal. With that instant, Jase and Zack returned safely. They were once again informed of my danger and morphed which also they called upon their zords to save me whereas we formed the Ultra Megazord. After the defeat, we headed back to the Command Center where Jason wanted to still retrieve my candle. However, it was too late. The candle was extinguished.

To our surprise, the powers were gone. The Green Ranger's powers were no more, but there was a solution that Zordon made which would provide hope for them. With that provision, it was to transfer the powers to another Ranger.

"No way, he can't just give it up." Kimberly said upset. While assuring her with hope, I turned over my coin to Jason. He was a good friend as well as a brother that I hoped would use the powers for good and defeat Rita. Suddenly, I felt strange as my body demorphed from its Green Ranger state to human form.

While watching from the moon, Rita whined and was very upset how the powers were preserved. She believes that my friends stole her powers. With that instant, my powers were protected and I slowly returned back to my normal state.

"It was great Zordon, you'll always be with me." I said looking up at my mentor. Jason touched my shoulder with care as a friend should and allowed me to be at ease about the candle, but I knew it was out of his hands. Moreover, I will always be one of them.

As the afternoon went by, I went to the park and just enjoyed my day which consisted of karate. While just practicing my moves, Kimberly came by. With a smile, I walked over to her.

"How are you doing?" She asked with concern. As she looked at me, I mentioned I was alright and such, for which I was alright, or was I? "We miss you." She added with a smirk. However, I mentioned to her friends were a team before I came, but what that instant the words I heard that made my day – _I miss you_.

You're probably wondering what happened next right? Haha. Well, with all that talk, our first kiss occurred which turned out to be short and sweet. Though, that's not all that happened – I could say we kissed again (kidding) but I'll let you in on this, well, I'll explain further.

"Kimberly, will you go with me to the dance this Saturday night?" I said her with a smile (almost to blush). Kimberly had her back turned at me. I was concerned at first. Yeah, even at fifteen, I was concern, okay? Laughs.

"Of course I'll go with you to the dance." She said turning around with a smile. I returned the smile and picked her up which I spun her around a few times. We ended up having smiles on our faces and hugged a few moments later.

_Saturday night_

The following night was our high school dance. As the music blarred from the speakers, many people danced and laughed whereas Kimberly and I made our entrance in to the gym.

"Cute outfit Kim." Trini said twirling around her best friend. The two walked off to get some punch as Jason and I started talking.

"Soooo, how is everything?" Jason said patting my shoulder. As the two of us started talking, we just joked and laughed as brothers do. Zack, of course, was already on the dance floor whereas Billy was head bopping to the music. Trini grabbed his arm to dance.

As the music played, I looked for Kimberly. I asked her gently if she wanted to dance. She nodded and we attempted to go on the dance floor. We danced to several songs which were requested by several people. Jason watched from afar by being the brother he was to Kimberly.

Kimberly stuck her tongue out at him as she wrapped her arms around my neck as we danced. Jason groaned brotherly at her but was interrupted by a girl named Tammie who asked him to dance.

"Thanks for asking me Tommy." She said with a smile. I gazed at her eyes and pecked her lightly hoping no one would see. As we danced, we tried to hide ourselves in the crowd so no one would notice.

"I hate this awkwardness." Trini said as she slow danced with Billy. Billy watched with Trini as we danced the night away. "Why can't they say it already?" She giggled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

The dance ended around 11:30 that evening. As Kim and I said our goodbyes to our friends, I offered to walk her home. Since she was walking distance from the school, she and I talked about the dance. We gazed into each other's eyes as we walked for a moment, and then continued walking. As we reached her house, we reached her doorstep.

"Kimberly, I want to ask you something?" I asked her nervously while brushing her hair away from her face. She smiled and touched my hand.

"Sure." She replied, fumbling with her keys. Slowly, I leaned in and kissed her again. She returned the kiss back and smirked, "Is that all?" I nodded and kissed her cheek as she walked in.

"See you on Monday, Tommy." She added blowing a kiss. After she went inside, I sat on her porch with a smile on my face and a girl that loved me.

Wow, I'm in love. I mean, **_really_** in love.

**Author's Note: **An additional chapter will be _hopefully_ out tonight. So be kind and review:-)


	11. Rest In Peace

**Author's Note**: As promised, here's another installment to _Unwritten_. Hopefully, this will suffice me in making up for all the delayed chapters. School has been busy and I just ended my humor fic _– To Be Human or Not to Be Human _the other day which features Goldar. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **Be kind and review, _no flames please_**.

**June 22**

**Hey Tommy!**

**What's up man? Long time no write. I hope you're doing well in Angel Grove. Things here have been busy, but guess who's coming up to see you? That's right your boy Jared!! Yup, that's right! Haha. Your Dad had mentioned to me that he co-owns a dojo there and I wanted to check it out.**

**Hope to see you soon!**

**Jared**

Summer vacation officially kicked off today. I could say the least, I was excited. I wanted to stay home sleep in, watch television, and just hang out with my friends. After a kick off to summer and a farewell party for me at the youth center, we all parted ways for the summer. For me, I wanted to hang out with my friend Jared who was coming. Boy, I haven't seen that boy in ages. It's been months since he's seen me. I want to introduce him to several of my friends, including Kim. Hopefully, he'll approve since he's the closest thing to me as a brother like Jason.

"Hey Mom!" I said entering the kitchen as I kissed her cheek as she made some burgers on the stove for me, Dad, and Jared. I pry open my yearbook as I looked through the many messages my friends gave me and laughed at the pictures that were in them. I can't believe freshman year of high school is all over. Whoa, feels like only yesterday. Mom looked over at me and smiled and continued to flip the burgers.

"Tommy, do me a favor and set the table out back in the patio. Jared and your father should be here any moment." My mother requested to me. I closed my yearbook and got up carrying the paper plates and napkins into the patio's table. As I came back into the kitchen, I retrieved the condiments like ketchup, mustard, and so on when the phone rang.

_RRIIING_

I raced over to answer the phone, "Hello, Oliver's residence – Tommy speaking." I said with a grin. "Oh hey Jar, what's up man?" As we talked on the phone, he mentioned his plane would be touching down in a couple of hours which I mentioned to him my father would be there waiting for him. We continued to talk for several minutes when the other line tapped in another incoming call. "I'll see you soon, Bro." I pressed the flash button on the kitchen phone, "Hello? Hey Kim. How are you? Happy summer!" I laughed. My mother watched me as I spoke to my girlfriend on the phone. Little did they know she was actually my _girlfriend_. "You're what? Okay cool!" I said with a smile. "See you soon." I hung up the phone and continued to help my mother.

After helping her, I decided to turn on the television and waited for Kimberly. She was coming over for a bit to meet my mother as well as my father including Jared. Moments later, a knock was at the door. My mother answered the door while drying her hands, "C'mon in Kimberly." She said with a smile. "Tommy's in the den watching television."

Kim nodded and smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Oliver." Kim ran down the stairs and saw me watching television.

"Stupid move!" I muttered while watching a fight match between two fighters in a kickboxing match. Kimberly raised her eye brow at me and plopped herself next to me.

"Hey, sorry didn't see you there." I said looking at her giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I got into this fight hours ago. I wish I could be like that." With a sigh, I gave puppy dog eyes to her.

"You're so cute!" Kim giggled as she tugged my nose. "Missed me?" She teased as she flipped through the channels and enticing me with the remote.

"Heyyy, I mean…yeah." I said with a smile looking at her attempting to kiss her again. "C'mon Kim, let's watch this." I begged giving her a face.

"Tommy!!!" Kim squealed letting go of the remote as I tickled her. The remote fell in the middle of our laps and I just watched her blush. Suddenly, another phone call came into the house.

_Riiiiiiing_

My mother had turned one last burger before answering the phone. As she flipped it, Kim and I ran up the stairs as we headed into the patio.

"Tommy, can you get that?" My mother asked me before I headed outside. I nodded and picked up the cordless phone.

I picked up the phone, "Hello? This his son, how can I help you?" With a concern, I handed the phone to my mother who had placed the plate down with food. I motioned Kim to come inside. As she and I sat down in the dining room, we wondered what had happened.

"This is Marie Oliver." My mother responded in concern. "Yes, um…yes." My mother's words started to tremble and I heard her sniffling. Something wasn't right. "No, he went out to get Jared, what?" I felt a lump forming in my throat. I walked over to my mother with a concerned look.

"Mom?" I looked at her in question, but she didn't budge. I heard her let a big sob from the kitchen. I walked over to her with tears that overwhelmed her face. She looked at me and cried onto my shoulder. I could feel her tears on my shoulder as she cried softly. Kim sat her down on the chair and fixed her a glass of water.

With that sob, I knelt down next to my mother who was sitting in the chair hoping everything was alright. As she placed the glass of water on the table, she began to talk to Kim and me.

"What had happened Mrs. Oliver?" Kim said resting her hand on my mother's knee. My mother's eyes filled up with tears. She began to explain, but in between, I could hear her soft sobs.

"Tommy, your father and Jared were in a car accident today." Mrs. Oliver said softly. My eyes began to well as I heard the heartbreaking news of my father and my best friend. I recalled this morning that Dad was going to pick Jared up at the airport and then show him around the dojo, but how can anything this sudden happen? I ran upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. My face was a mess and pinching myself from a dream that didn't happen. Kimberly hugged my mother and continued to talk to her as I fought off my tears. I only wished I had my communicator, I'd talk to Jason _my_ _other brother._

_**Knock…Knock**_

"Who is it?" I said drying my eyes as I lay on my green bedspread. I walked up to my door and opened it. Hmm… who do think it was? Kidding again. My mother and Kim sat on my bed. They're the only support I have left at this point. As I began to cry again, Kimberly hugged me as my mother spoke about father and her. They were so in love. I wish someday to have love like that – oh wait, I do. (Laughs)

_**Thomas James Oliver, Sr.**_

_**January 8 – June 22**_

_**Jared Davon Carmichael**_

_**September 22 – June 22**_

The funeral was the second week in July. I wore a black shirt with a green t-shirt inside to add color to my suit as I stood beside my mother and the Carmichael family. Amy was the most upset. I saw her crying for her twin brother at his casket. She missed him dearly as much as I missed my own father. I couldn't believe they were gone. I couldn't believe the man I knew as my Dad was gone as well as my best friend.

Kimberly sat next to her our friends as many condolences were given by my father's close friends. Each of them came from the dojo patting me on the back and hugging my mourning mother. Steve and Janice, Jared's parents sobbed and looked over at their son's casket.

Later after the service, I introduced Kimberly to my childhood friends. I got a thumb up from Kevin, especially Amy. They were dating. Wow, I couldn't believe they were.

"Hi, I'm Kim." The petite brunette said shaking my friend Amy's hand. Amy smiled and looked at me. Kim looked over at me and I gave her a wink.

"You got yourself a keeper." Damien said patting my back. He like my friends gave the signature approval. For once, I was whole again. I had good so far the best family (both immediate and secondary) and friends. Though, Dad, I wish you were here while I wrote this, you mean a lot to me. I LOVE YOU.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Author's Note 2: **Hope you enjoyed this extra chapter. **Please be kind and review. _No flames._**


	12. White Ranger Saga

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the great review guys. Keep them coming! If you haven't read my nominated fic entitled **_Billy_**, you should definitely check it out, then vote for it on the What a Character Awards.

It's late August now, school will be starting soon. I'm officially a sophomore. Woohoo! Anyway, I'm presently staying at my uncle's cabin which is in the outskirts of Angel Grove. I kept in touch with everyone during this stay, including Kimberly. She and I have become very close and I like spending time with her. A few weeks ago, I met her family at a parents' day reunion-type thing at the school. They seem nice and all. Kim's Dad is awesome. He's a realtor for AG Estates. Nice job if you ask me. Anyway, as I stayed here, I mentioned to Kim that I'll be back in Angel Grove before she knows it. She and her friends had been having fun as well as relaxing. However, that didn't stop Lord Zedd and her menace schemes she had planned.

On his recent attack on Angel Grove, he sent down Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel to take attack on the Rangers. They summoned their Thunderzords and took attack, but the monster wasn't defeated. Meanwhile, back at the cabin, I had returned back from swimming when something happened to me. As I dried myself off from the water, I noticed a white beam came over me and I was instantly teleported to a secluded area.

"Where am I?" I said looking around at the place. I walked around for a while until suddenly Zordon and Alpha were in my presence. Alpha stood before me whereas Zordon was in an intergalactic tube which his head stood afloat.

"Tommy, we have brought you hear because we have chosen you to be a new Ranger." Zordon mentions to me as I sat on the table. I shook my head and started pinching myself. This is probably another dream and I fell asleep while tanning under the sun.

"A new Ranger? I don't understand." I replied in confusion. I didn't know what to think. As I recalled last, I was the Green Ranger but what color would I be now? As I listened attentively, the two of them instructed I become the White Ranger.

Meanwhile back on earth, my four friends (Billy had left for a question he had about their recent attack which he headed to the Command Center.) were waiting for answers from the fight. Billy had finally arrived to the Command Center. He began to search for Zordon and Alpha. Although, he didn't know where they were, but suddenly a secret pathway swept him away in the midst.

As he landed on his feet, he watched from afar in a window which had a person in a spandex suit, but had no idea who it was.

"A new Ranger?" Billy's eyes widened, "Amazing." He said as he looked more closely into the window. Meanwhile, in Zedd's lair, Goldar and Zedd had started to plot their next move on the Power Rangers.

While back at Billy's garage, Billy started mentioning about the new Ranger.

"Billy, can you just cut to the chase?" Kimberly asked looking concerned. She and Trini looked confused about what Billy had seen at the door of light. As he continued to talk, an interruption from Jason's communicator buzzed in.

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked tapping into his communicator. Zordon had mentioned to meet everyone at the Command Center for a 'surprise.' What kind of surprise? You'll just have to find out.

As five beams of colored light teleported in, an announcement had been made. This announcement was about the new Ranger joining the team. Suddenly, a bright white light came from the Command Center's sky. As it lowered down slowly, the White Ranger was greeted by Zordon.

"Welcome White Ranger." Zordon responded as he spoke to the person in white, "The time has come to reveal your identity." As the White Ranger snapped off his sides from the helmet, all was heard was a sudden gasp.

"Guess who's back?" I said as I finally took of my helmet. As I was greeted by many hugs by my friends, including Trini's kiss on the cheek, there laid Kimberly. She had fainted and was on the cold Command Center's floor.

I picked her up slowly, "Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up." I said as she gazed into my eyes. Speechless, she hugged and gave me a smile. She returned to her feet in astonishment standing by my side.

As the room was filled with amazement and excitement of the new leader, I was given the sidekick of Saba and a new zord, the fearless Tigerzord. With a new found trust with my team again, I started my new role as the leader of a powerful force called the Power Rangers.

Throughout my reign as the White Tiger Ranger, I had faced a lot of dangers. Many included the toughest villains and the craziest goons. However, one of the things I had to face not as a Ranger was my first date.


	13. First Date

First dates, they're memorable for many people. For Kimberly and me, it was one date that we would never forget. It was the middle of the year, probably spring, I assume when she and I decided to have our first date out on the park filled with a picnic lunch and some Tommy and Kimberly time.

Kimberly had entered the Youth Center around 3:15 that afternoon. She had showed off her dress to her best friend Trini Kwan, the original yellow Power Ranger. The two started talking when Trini's crush Richie came by.

"Siren song red. Who names these things anyhow?" Kimberly giggled as she looked at the tube of lipstick. Trini had gone to the store shortly after school to purchase a few things. One of them was a tube of lipstick, from what I recall. The two giggled and looked up at Richie.

"Would you like to study with me for the test?" Richie asked politely. Trini gave him a smile and a nod with the words, 'I'd like that.' After the two spoke, Richie returned back to work. Hesitantly, he started dropping things as he went back to work. The girls giggled as he went back to work. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull had entered the Youth Center with a device they claimed was to locate the Power Rangers. However, with their 'knowledge' about the Power Rangers, the two bullies believed they could find them that day.

As the signal sent them away, Jason and I had entered the Youth Center after a long grueling workout at the gym.

"Wow, Kim, you look beautiful." I said as I looked her. She gave me a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked me. As I looked at the time, the time was officially 4:15 in the afternoon. Wow, an hour had just passed so fast. I blamed this upon myself because of my watch, but I promised her I'd come back after I changed.

As for Lord Zedd and his goons, he some plans up his sleeve to ruin our perfect day.

"So, teenage love is in the air. How sickening!" He snarled in anger. His henchman Squatt, Babboo, and Goldar watched in anger as their leader plotted a way to ruin my first date.

After returning from home, Kimberly and I headed into the park. She and I had our picnic and enjoyed each other's company. As planned, Kimberly made sandwiches along with some fruit. Kim's so wonderful and special to me in every way.

"C'mon, this'll be fun." I said allowing her on my back. I carried her piggyback and spun her around a few times. I could hear her laughter and not letting me lose her as I carried her. Time went by as we walked by our spot, the lake. She and I laughed and had a good time, but as time went on, Lord Zedd's goons had plans.

Two of his plans were to make Kim's belongings into monsters. One was named Pursehead the other Lipsyncher.

Putties came out of nowhere and Kim placed her purse down.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her extending my hand. She took my hand and we 'danced' into the crowd of putties. As she spun, she took attack on the putties like I did. This time, these goons had taken her purse. However, out of nowhere, the first monster, Pursehead appeared.

"The purse has found you!" The purse-like monster exclaimed pointing at us. In fear, Kimberly couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's morphin time!" I shouted. She and I morphed and prepared our attack on the monster, but it wasn't that easy. The monster had frozen Kim and me with a compact ray.

While back on the moonbase, Lord Zedd laughed and watched as our 'defeat' was near.

Suddenly, the four other Rangers had been contacted and were sent to the Command Center.

When each had arrived, they were informed of the monster. The monster had great capabilities from the inside the purse which could use at its weapons. As sounds of the alarms at the Command Center went off, another attack on Angel Grove was noted. The second monster – Lipsyncher had arrived and was causing havoc.

As Zack and Jason morphed, Zack had entered the scene where Kim and I were. Trying to save us, he used his power axe to take attack, but before he could do anything, Pursehead had frozen him as well.

While watching it from the Command Center, Alpha 5 was panicking. Billy and Trini were working on calculating a solution to get my friends and I back to normal. Moments later, Jason had returned on the scene where Lipsyncher was.

As he tried to defeat Lipsyncher, he threw his power sword at her which caused her to have a cut on the left side of her face. On the other hand, Lord Zedd watched from his castle and threw down a growing device to make her grow. Jason commanded his Red Dragon thunderzord from the skies hoping she would be defeated once and for all.

Back at the Command Center, Trini and Billy morphed into action. The first destination they headed to be where Zack, Kim, and I stood and tried their reversal device which would return us back to normal. As it unfroze us from what had happened, a diversion was created. I was to take on Pursehead alone whereas the other four were to take care of defeating Lipsyncher with their Thunderzords.

"We need Thunderzord power NOW!" They all cried out. As they commanded their zords, they formed the Thunderzord Megazord.

With her evil laugh, Lipsyncher tried to intimidate the other five as they fought. However, it wasn't long till her defeat. While back on land, I took Pursehead on my own with my trusty sidekick Saba. With several swipes of my sword, Pursehead returned to its normal form as Kim's purse.

After two successful defeats, we returned on land at the beach. As we saw Bulk and Skull with their Power Ranger detection device, the six of us laughed as their detection landed them with six children who were playing Power Rangers.

We all shook our heads and laughed. I looked at Kimberly who was relieved and happy.

"Hey, how's about another date one day?" I asked her quietly. She gave me a smile and a wink.

"This weekend would be good." She replied softly. As our friends were talking to Bulk and Skull, I stole a peck on the lips from her. We looked at our friends who were like second family to the two of us and watched them as they laughed and joked around.

"So, Trini, are you and Richie going to study together tonight?" Kim gushed and nudging her best friend. Trini blushed and made a face. Billy rolled his eyes feeling left out.

"Aw, Billy. You can come study with us if you want." Trini said with a warm smile. Billy nodded and took up on his friend's offer.

"Aw I love you Richie." Zack teased making kissing sounds.

Jason laughed, "I love you Trini!" The two laughed and made kissing noises. Trini continued turning red. Moments later, she chased Jason and Zack around the lake. Billy shook his head where Kim and I just continued gazing into each other's eyes.

I guess after all, our first date went alright just as long as I had her by my side.

**Author's Note: **Don't forget to comment everyone. :-)


	14. Ninjetti Powers Pt 1

**Author Note**: Yep, I'm back for now. This following week will be very busy and hectic. Exams in college will be soon, so I'll be making up this free time for now with a chapter. So, enjoy the next installment of _Unwritten_. I'm using the movie version of how the Rangers had received their Ninjetti powers, so **no flames**.

It was already middle to the end of spring and things were slowly changing before me and my friends. Things certainly changed when Jason, Zack and Trini were accepted to be ambassadors at a peace conference in Geneva, Switzerland. However, that didn't stop us from fighting off Lord Zedd's monsters. As their last duties as Rangers, we traveled to a distance planet where we retrieved the Sword of Light which provided a transfer to three young teenagers named Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. Now, fast forwarding a little bit till now since the transfer – we are officially in Australia!! Yep, Sydney, Australia – this is going to be one fun trip.

As we said our goodbyes to our family and friends in Angel Grove, we headed on a plane ride to the land down under. The six of us had one row to ourselves. Our classmates believed that I planned this, but not really. (Laughs) Anyway, our plane ride was pretty much crazy. We had sometime to sleep. I was thankful for that; it was a long plane ride. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull had some plans up their sleeves with many practical jokes.

"Hey Bulky, how are we going to get those five dorks?" Skull said quietly. Bulk had a feather in his hand with some shaving cream. Rocky was sound asleep when Bulk had placed some foam into his hand. Slowly, he placed some on Rocky's hand. Without laughing so loud, Bulk started placing the shaving foam on the first few people.

"You're going to get caught." Adam said muttering as he was reading a book in the plane. Adam was awake and so was Aisha. They were the only ones catching up on some reading. However, I woke up due to the person next to me who happened to snore. I nudged Billy and fell back to sleep.

A few hours later, Bulk and Skull were laughing to themselves on the mischievous plan. Mr. Caplain had woken up from his long nap and stretched slathering himself with the foam the bullies had placed on his hand.

Mr. Caplain groaned to himself as he wiped off the goo from his face. After a scolding, Bulk and Skull were told they'd receive detention as soon as we returned back to California.

Several hours later had gone by. We were officially in Sydney, Australia. The plan was to enjoy the scenery as well as have some fun. After some rest time in our hotel, I had suggested we take up skydiving lessons. The lessons lead to a competition which later my friends blamed me for because I'm such a dare devil on everything.

"Tommy, you and your masterful plans. You're always thinking up something!" Adam exclaimed as he strapped on his harness. Everyone else followed the suit and watched the instructor who was leading us to learn how to skydive.

With careful precision, we all mastered how to get out of the plane using our chutes. I loved this part because it was always fun doing stunts on air. I was privileged to use the white air board which was almost like a snowboard but it was used on air. I did several stunts which lead me to my technique. This was so much fun!

The following day was the competition. Several of Sydney's finest were in the air, we were up next. We were a several feet up in the air. This didn't stop us. However, as for Bulk and Skull, especially Skull was terrified of heights. Our landing was on target and ready to go.

The wind started rushing through the plane as we anticipated our landing. Aisha was the first to leave. Shortly after her leap out into the rushing air, everyone continued to follow. As the six of us did some stunts, we all pulled on our cords to release our chutes. While on land, Fred Kelman and his father were watching us from the skies.

"Pay close attention Dad. This is how the pros do it." Fred said looking at his father.

His father laughed and shook his head. As we began to land, we all made it on target. I was last of course with my wind board and me which made a perfectly great landing. After many compliments, especially from Fred's father, we headed out to change and more fun was in store. Momentarily, Bulk and Skull were the last to land. Wonder where? When word was released, we were told they landed on a construction site. Poor guys. Anyway, after changing, we headed out to the Sydney pier to go rollerblading.

"Guys, lets get something to eat." Rocky said as he did his last somersault on the stairway. The five us groaned at him. However, Adam had the guts to say something.

"Rocky, have you been checked for tapeworms before we left from California?" Adam joked as he skated.Rocky glared at his friend in a jokingly manner chasing him down the pier on skates.

"AHHHHHHHH!!! Save me!" Adam said screaming skating as fast as he could. Aisha skated up to her two friends and started skating between them. She shook her head and skated past them.

With several twists and turns, including some stunts later, our communicators went off. I had a grave feeling trouble was in the midst.


	15. Ninjetti Powers Pt 2

**Author Note**: We last left our heroes entering Australia which lead to skydiving and more, but their fun was interrupted.

As we teleported to the Command Center, Zordon had warned us about a villain named Ivan Ooze. With this guy, he ruled the planet which later six heroines like us lured him into an egg which eventually was recovered suddenly. However, that didn't stop Ooze and his plans of evil.

While at the Sydney construction site, two security guards took watch over the egg. Suddenly, Rita and Lord Zedd had arrived with their henchmen to retrieve the dark and mysterious purple egg. As it slowly opened, Ivan was finally free and through this, his willingness to destroy planet Earth wasn't that far away.

With instruction through Zordon, we arrived at the scene. As we looked into the egg, we all had noticed he was gone. In interruption, a security guard had scared us.

"By any chance have you seen a morphological being?" Kimberly asked looking at the security guard. The guard looked at her in question when he morphed himself into Ivan. I knew trouble was in the midst.

As we introduced ourselves, Ivan squealed like a school girl looking for his autograph book. As he commanded his Ooze men, his purple beam was gone. The ground looked perfect for fighting, so we took our fight down there. I grabbed a pole and starting fighting them off one by one.

Everyone was fighting them off, but they were too strong. Each of us landed on the ground as the purple goons came after us. I commanded a morphing sequence. With us morphed, we were able to fight them or did we?

As we walked around locating the Ooze men, Rocky had targeted them with his Tyrannosaurus radar with the help of Aisha's power vane. With their help, we located them which another fight was in the midst. Meanwhile back at the Command Center, Ivan had made his grand entrance.

With worry, Alpha panicked. He started going crazy whereas Ivan Ooze started causing trouble. While walking around, he used his magical wand to destroy the Command Center and disconnecting Zordon from his intergalactic tube. Eventually, the circuits were shutting down.

After a long grueling battle with the Ooze men, we were about to demorph when suddenly our circuits in our suits had shut down causing us to return to our civilian form.

We all looked in confusion at each other and headed to the Command Center.

While we returned to the Command Center, there was ooze all over the doors that lead to the inside. Without further notice, we all raced over to Zordon who was in a frail and powerless state. As we questioned what had happened, Alpha had mentioned a grave power in another planet named Phaedos could help revive Zordon. With this power, it will be more powerful than before.

"We have to try if the powers are there. We have to save Zordon." Kimberly said in worry in her eyes. As she returned with the others, Alpha had used almost the last of the energy to teleport us out.

"I can't believe they let him slip through his hands." Rita Repulsa said in a sneer watching from the palace balacony. She and her husband Lord Zedd were in disbelief watching five beams leave Earth.

"Hi honey! I'm home." Ivan said entering into the palace. With his prideful spirit, he walked around prancing as he once did years ago. Before any other words were exchanged, he placed Rita and Lord Zedd into a snow globe. How masterful, right?

After that's been said, we had arrived in Phadeos. This was a distant planet that everyone has tried to receive the great power, but failed. Through the many leaps and hopping onto rocks, Kimberly paused at the roaring river. I gently tapped her shoulder. As we talked, she reminisced about the times we had with Zordon. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bunch of overgrown birds came in with full force.

"What are these things?" I thought to myself. They were like these overgrown crows with ugly faces. Man, were they ugly. While fighting one of them off, another had picked up Kimberly. With her kicks and screams as well as my other friends who started fighting them off, I heard a screeching sound that came out of the blue.

As the screeching continued, a fortress jumped down from its plateau taking apart its staff whirling its staff. One by one, the birds left.

"Thank you." I said attempting to shake her hand. She smacked my hand with her staff causing me to fall.

"Leave Phadeos, before it's too late." She commanded, putting together her staff. "My name is Dulcea. What are you doing here?"

"We were sent by Zordon which Ivan Ooze had taken attack on our Command Center." Billy said explaining. As we walked with her, we explained that Ivan had taken his evil toll on Earth and with his biddings he set attack on Angel Grove.

"You're planet is in grave danger, my young ones." Dulcea said as she led us across. We had no idea what was happening, but we had to follow her.

Back on earth, Ivan had other plans. With the return of his Tenga warriors, they were in fear as well as awaiting their next duty. As his workers continued to work on his so-called zords, his plan against evil was working pretty well for him in his favor.

The day turned into night rather quickly as we arrived onto the place Dulcea called 'home,' we stood in line wondering what would happen next. The six of us watched as Dulcea prepared us for our new powers. As we closed our eyes, she blew magical dust that would transform us into _the ninjetti_. The ninjetti was a power unlike any other which was unlike the ones we had. They developed us into our animal-like personalities. Kimberly was the crane, Billy, the wolf, Aisha, the bear, Rocky, the ape, and yours truly, the falcon. Adam looked at his animal spirit and sighed.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Dulcea said looking at the young man that stood before her. Adam lifted up his animal from his shirt.

"I'm a frog." He muttered, looking down. He sighed and frowned.

Duclea smiled and looked at him, "Why yes, with that you get a handsome prince." We all smiled and nodded in agreement with her. With all that had been said, we were now as one with our new powers. As Dulcea left the plateau, she returned into her animal spirit, the owl. We watched her gracefully as she flew away.

While back on earth, more havoc was being done. I only hope we return back in time to save it.


	16. Ninjetti Powers Pt 3

As the day slowly quickly changed from night into day, we started leaving from Phadeos. Little did we know that Ivan Ooze was still in the midst of destroying everything before him. In his latest scheme, he had used ooze to lure down Angel Grove's parents into becoming zombie-like beings. With that, his armies of parents were under his command. While walking through the forest in Phadeos, there were many dinosaur bones that lay scattered everywhere. Billy went to check them out individually when one took its toll on him.

Scary, isn't it? I thought dinosaurs were instinct, but surely this wasn't. As the stegosaurus went after Kimberly, I immediately jumped on its back trying to wrestle it like a rodeo cowboy would. However, it to prevent it from attacking, I took its bone out from its neck. After the bone was taken out, I literally fell to the ground along with the disassembled dinosaur. For one, I just hope that thing doesn't come back.

Meanwhile back on earth, the continuous plots began for the destruction. Ivan had already ordered his armies to continue their duties. Sadly enough, this made many of Angel Grove's children worry about where their parents worry, but it felt like a sense of freedom to some of them. Back on Phadeos, we finally reached the final spot where the great power may be at. As we took a rest stop, I took notice of two creatures that were embedded in stone, but were they real?

As my back was turned, one of the creatures had risen from his stone engraved place. I heard Kim's screams thinking she was only joking, but as I turned around the stone creatures had become alive. The two started swatting and trying to hit me as I somersaulted into place. I called upon the powers of the ninjetti to protect us. While protecting ourselves from these monsters, we did everything to create a diversion. With plenty of sources, we defeated the monsters. In the process, a stone door had opened which revealed our new powers.

While looking for his father, Fred had looked everywhere for his dad. His dad was nowhere insight, but continued to look for him. Suddenly, he saw his father who was working at the construction site, but tried to revive him of what was happening, his father said nothing.

On our return to earth, we noticed Angel Grove was already in danger. As Ivan Ooze watched from the moon's palace, we commanded our zords. With the transformation of our Ninja zords, we were able to form the Ninja Megazord. The fights were intense, but without the lock-in from my falcon zord we would be unable to defeat them. On the other hand, Fred had told the kids that their parents were in danger.

"If we don't get them, they're going to die!" Fred exclaimed. He motioned to Bulk and Skull to help him. As he boarded the monorail with the kids, Ivan's bug zords started to cause havoc. One of them broke the monorail's tracks. As I detached myself from the Megazord, my Falcon zord and I used its wings as a protection from the train. After that, I reunited with the Megazord.

The fight between good versus evil was not done without one final battle in outer space. Did I mention that Ivan morphed himself into his buggy zord? Well, he did. For once, he looks creepier up-close rather than those over grown birds. As we wrestled with the overgrown Ivan zord, we kicked him into Orion's comet which he later exploded into possibly little pieces. Woohoo!

Back on earth, Fred had instructed the kids to retrieve their parents. With the children pushing and shoving them to protect them from a cliff, Fred sprayed water from a hose which released the spell-bounded parents. Everyone, including Fred's father was broken from the spell. As for your six heroes, we teleported to the Command Center to where Zordon was still in his dying state in his outer intergalactic tube, but with our belief in our powers, we formed together as one.

"Rangers." Zordon said with a smile looking at us. Kimberly started to tear as I grasped her shoulder. He smiled at each and every one of us assuring us of his return to normalcy.

"It's good to see you too." He said looking down.

This was one adventure I still won't forget.

Two weeks later before our trip in Australia was over, we went out to celebrate our accomplishment in saving the world. While at dinner, all I could hear was Rocky's bickering how hungry he was. When is Rocky _never _hungry? Kidding. (Don't kill me Roc, if you're reading this – love ya man!)

Anyway, while eating our appetizers, Fred came over. We exchanged a few high-fives as well as some comments about him helping save Angel Grove's families.

"Rumor has you're quite the hero." Kim said as she put her fork down on her plate.

"That' my man!!" I said, gently giving him a rub on the head. As we were talking, Fred mentioned he wanted to be a Power Ranger when he got older. He mentioned everything from the Gold Ranger to the SILVER RANGER. It definitely has a nice ring to it to his name, don't you think?

The sounds of the fireworks were about to begin. My friends and I got up from our table as we watched the fireworks in awe. Billy and Aisha were exchanging some words as Kim and I took a glance at each other.

We arrived back from Sydney to Angel Grove at 7:45 a.m. on a busy Monday morning. The terminal was filled with our families waiting for us. My mother and Uncle John were waiting for me at the end with a banner saying **WELCOME HOME, TOMMY!** I smiled and embraced them both so tightly.

"Welcome home, Tommy." Uncle John said giving me a man hug. I returned the hug. As I looked over to Kimberly, she was hugging her mother and her little brother.

"It's good to be home." I said in reply with a smile.

As our trip to Australia ended, I reflected on the memories I had there in Sydney. I had fun being me and just having fun. Also, just being around those you love. This was another chapter that still keeps me thinking of my youth. I had a lot of changes since then. However, it did mean a lot. As I retrieved my bags, I grasped Kim's hand as we walked out the airport together. With my mother and Kim's mother talking, it felt like it was just us that were walking together.

I'll never leave her side. I never will.


	17. To Her Rescue

**Author Note**: The following quote that is being used is from Luigi Pirandello adapted from '101 Life Quotes' by Peter Williams.

_In my bed my real love has always been the sleep that rescued me by allowing me to dream.- Luigi Pirandello_

The other day I was asked about my personal life by a close friend of mine. For three years that I had known Kimberly Hart, I must say love was a wonderful thing for her and I. Though, this was high school, and yes I still recall the days of high school like a memory because this reflects my inner youth. There was never a day I left her side, but until that one day I had to help protect her.

Through the times that we had been together, we had our ups and downs like any other couple would. We had to make some sacrifices like when Kim's mother was engaged to a French painter whereas the decision to leave Angel Grove for the first time. Luckily, thank goodness for Aisha, she volunteered to allow Kim stay with her and the Campbells. This was just the first test of our relationship. There were other tests along the way, but I would never imagine seeing her lose her powers. Many times I would wonder who would do such a thing to hurt her like that.

Our relationship took many twists and turns in retrieving her power coin. Many obstacles too that would affect us greatly. For instance, my Falconzord which was taken captive by Lord Zedd and Rita – that was crazy. In fact, the kidnapping of Ninjor which he was placed in a bottle-like form. Who would've thought he'd be taken away from us? I've always fought by her side no matter what would happen. It took courage and determination and I understood that her life as a Ranger would be in grave danger.

When she was kidnapped by Lord Zedd, who was there to save her? Me, good ole' Tommy Oliver, the white knight to this pink princess who laid in a powerless state. With our Ninja zords inoperable, it was instructed by Zedd to pilot the Shogun zords. This was another thing that left us in question: with Kim in the state that she was, should we have piloted them or not? It was a very hard decision. The ultimate decision came that the five of us had to choose without her presence as the Pink Ranger. Oh, decisions, decisions.

With her last days as a Ranger, she and I would talk about the twists within our relationship. Our first twists as a couple not only mean she had to step down as a Ranger but she had to move to another state. I feared the day would come. She was practicing gymnastics on the beam one afternoon when an older fellow had watched her.

His name was Gunther Schmidt of Schmidt Gymnastics. He was a very well-known gymnastics coach who had young girls train for him and win Pan Global gold. This year, he was in search of new recruits. He took noticed of Kimberly and watched her gracefully on the balance beam. In fact, these lead her to train with him daily which affected her days as the Pink Ranger. Many sacrifices had to be made as well as her duties.

This affected her greatly which caused her to hit her head in the balance beam while practicing late at night after a grueling day of fighting monsters and what not. When I heard about her fall, I couldn't believe it – if there was only something I could've done to protect her from that. Though, she pulled through. In support, I stayed with her in the hospital. I spoke to her mother too. She was a wreck like me, but I assured her Kim would get better and that her little girl was in good hands. As a get-well present, I gave Kimberly a teddy bear which we named _Cutie_. However, with Zedd's masterful plans that didn't help that I had to leave her again. Though, I suggested her to get some rest as Billy and I along with the others defeat whatever came before us.

Two weeks had past since Kimberly had gone out of the hospital. She never looked so good to see walking around laughing, smiling and being silly. At times, I'd feel her jump on my back when I was doing something. Man, she's such a silly girl. Within those two weeks, she had a gymnastics competition. Every day would be a new beginning for her which led to this. That following evening, after her big victory win, we planned a surprise party for her achievement.

She walked into the Youth Center around 7:15. Everyone was in hiding, including Skull who was quite obvious with his hiding. We all popped out from our places embracing Kimberly and congratulating her on her success. Mr. Schmidt did too, but he had the biggest news for her. He had invited her to Florida to train full-time with the gymnastics team and become a member of the Pan Global Ganes. My heart sank as I heard those words. What now? How we going to handle this relationship? I mean, its going to be one of those long distance relationships. Sigh.

As we danced the night away, I didn't want to lose her. I was happy and excited for her, but I didn't want to lose her. I really didn't.

"Everything will be alright, Tommy. I promise." Kimberly said as she smiled. I looked at her sadly as I clutched her waist. I gave her some of my puppy dog eyes looking at her.

"You promise me you'll always write me." I told her softly.

"Of course. I'll call you all the time." She said in reply. She gave me her genuine smile that I loved so much and we slow danced into the late morning. I smiled back and hugged her tightly as we danced.

The following day, she and I spent the entire day together. We were all alone – no one to bug us. Well, not really if you call four other teenagers buzzing every ten to fifteen minutes.

"What are you two love birds doing?" Rocky said as he was at Aisha's watching television.

"We're…uh…Kim what exactly are we doing?" I looked at her in question. I heard Aisha in the background laughing at some show they were watching on television.

"We're watching television too." Kimberly responded hesitantly. She gave me a shrug and a smirk.

"Really? What are you two watching?" Aisha said in reply.

"Umm…" Kim said answering as she searched for a video. "We're watching _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_." I tried not to laugh as I rested my chin on Kim's shoulder.

"Alright, we got to go." I said tapping my feet. I waited till Apeman and Aisha stopped nagging the two of us. We ended our communicator discussion and tried to eat our romantic dinner without interruption.

"I wish they'd leave us alone for a bit." Kim said as she opened her juice.

"I do too, Beautiful." I said with a smile. As I leaned in to kiss her, another interruption came in. "Yes?"

"Tommy, its Adam and Billy."

I sighed to myself and answered their call. "This better be good you guys."

"It is." Billy said responding. "Can we come over? It's so boring at Adam's."

"Hey now! You're the one who said lets play video games till our fingers fall off." Adam said laughing.

"Ye…I mean, no." I said looking at the food that I made that was about to be cold. "Kimberly and I are having a dinner to ourselves then we're watching a movie."

"Okay, fearless leader." Adam pouted and logged off his communicator.

"They definitely fell for that." Adam said as he high-fived his friend. He turned on his video game and tossed Billy a console.

"Yeah and in a few weeks it'll be Christmas too. They need all the Tommy and Kim time together." Billy said taking a sip of his drink. Adam nodded in agreement and they started their game.

As for Kimberly and I, we enjoyed our romantic dinner in and finally got to watch our movie. What movie you ask? We saw 'The Nutty Professor,' a perfect movie just to cuddle with my one and only.


	18. Our Last Christmas Together

I love the holidays. Don't you? Christmas is a very special holiday to many. For some, they anticipate for gifts or spend time with loved ones. In other cases, it resembles a religious significance. As for Kim and I, this was our last holiday together. This was before her departure to Florida to train for the Pan Global Games. It was also officially Christmas break for us at Angel Grove High School.

Kimberly and Aisha were presently putting together a pageant for the families that were coming this evening for a warm holiday gathering. Kim was strumming her guitar as Aisha led the children in song. Some included 'Oh Chanukah,' 'Silent Night,' just to name the very few songs that would be performed. However, some weren't in the holiday spirit – that meant Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd and their henchmen – Rito Revolto and Goldar.

The plans on the moon had them thinking of a way to ruin the holidays. Lord Zedd had thought up a way of using Zedd eggs to be sent to the little children all over the world. Back on earth, Kimberly was hopping up and down trying to put up some mistletoe. I laugh to myself as she kept jumping up and down.

"Tommy!" She whined as she attempted one more time to put the mistletoe on the doorway. I walked over to her and tried to help. Suddenly, out of nowhere Bulk and Skull came.

Skull gently kissed her cheek as the mistletoe was attempted to be put up. Bulk had a funny face to his look that day, but gave a chuckle at his best friend who kissed my girlfriend. After they left, another attempt was made. I placed the mistletoe on the doorway hoping to receive a kiss when we were interrupted by the sound of our communicators. I motioned to the others that we were needed. We teleported to the Command Center with an alert from Zordon that Earth was in danger.

As we looked into the Viewing Globe, we had taken notice that Santa Claus was in a bind and under the instruction of Rito Revolto; he was instructing the elves to send the evil Zedd eggs out to the children of the world. For us, we were instructed to teleport to the North Pole with safety of what may hold for us.

"Keep warm Rangers." Alpha stated as he pressed a button on the console. With six beams teleporting, we arrived at the North Pole. Hopefully, we were able to return safely and without any harm.

While creating a diversion, Kimberly and Aisha had volunteered to enter Santa's workplace and find a way to get the evil eggs before they were released. Though, we were instructed at the Command Center not to use our powers while there since they were inoperable.

Slowly entering the workplace, Kimberly and Aisha hid behind boxes as they watched from afar as Santa was in a bind where Rito was instructing the little elves of packing.

While watching, the two girls motioned to an elf to come over at their hiding place. In an instant, Kim and Aisha came out of their hiding place. The two girls ran around the workplace creating a way to get Rito outside. The moment he got outside, we all formed snowballs attempting to hit Rito. In fear, Rito tried to use his powers on us, but his powers were not useful. After his leave, my friends and I headed into workplace and rescued Santa. Later, we helped him package several boxes and items for the children back at the party.

With the many 'thank you' from Santa and his elves, we headed back to Angel Grove. You're probably wondering, what exactly happened to the boxes filled with Zedd eggs, right? Well, you're in luck. With some handy dandy teleportation usages, we sent it back to Rita and Zedd as a Christmas present from the Power Rangers. Safe and sound, we placed the bag of toys in the middle of the room.

Kim's friend Becky embraced her as we returned. With hope, Kimberly had assured her that all things were possible, and with that, Becky's father came to the pageant. Before any singing could be done, I wanted to do some things right. This meant the perfect kiss under the mistletoe.

I pointed up at the mistletoe that Kim and I had placed up on the doorway and kissed her softly on our holiday that we shared together.

"Merry Christmas, Tommy." She said with a smile. I returned the smile and held her close. "This day couldn't be any better." Suddenly out of nowhere, a familiar voice was echoed into the Youth Center.

"Kimberly!" Caroline Hart-Francois said as she greeted her young teen daughter. Kimberly gasped as she covered her mouth. "I couldn't leave my baby girl here on Christmas." The two embraced and I greeted Pierre with a handshake.

"How are things Tommy?" Pierre asked as he gave me a firm handshake. I gave him a nod and smiled.

"Things have been great sir, just hanging in there." I said with assurance. I grasped Kim's shoulder as she and her mother were laughing and talking.

"Ohhh, Mom, I have so much to tell you tonight." Kim said in reply who was filled with giggles. "But, I have to go help with the pageant." Her mother gave her a nod as we watched her pick up her guitar and headed onto the mini stage.

"Happy Holidays everyone!" Aisha said as she spoke into the microphone. "Tonight, the Angel Grove elementary school's Angels will be performing their first number, _Silent Night_."

Kimberly started the first chord of the song as the children began singing. I watched her along with our friends. I had a smile on my face as she played and I softly sang along. Rocky and Adam looked at as Billy stood beside another friend from school. They oohed and ahhed jokingly at him as he attempted to make eye contact with her. Skull became very emotional and started to cry, but kept his composure from his best friend who almost saw a tear flow from his eye.

After an hour of Christmas songs with several of children, many of them greeted us with hugs for the holidays. Many of their parents had thanked us also for a great celebration and allowing them to share with the children.

_Christmas Morning 1996_

It was officially Christmas morning. Kimberly and I spent Christmas respectively in our own homes that morning, but that didn't stop us from joining two families together later that day for a Christmas brunch.

The room was filled with laughter and unwrapping of crinkling wrapping paper. My mother, Uncle John, and Kim's mother and stepfather circled around my living room as we unwrapped presents.

"This is from your uncle and me." My mother said as she handed me a box. I unwrapped the present carefully hoping nothing would be ruined. As it was being revealed, it was a patch for my leather jacket that I wore that evening at the pageant. I hugged and embraced the two of them.

"Kim, this is from me." Her mother said as she handed her a pink box. The box was wrapped nicely with a white bow on top. Kimberly shook the box jokingly and opened it.

"Mommy!" She gushed opening her present. The present turned out to be the dress she wanted that she saw in a catalog months ago which she had told her mother about. She hugged her mother tightly as her mother returned the hug.

While everyone else was opening presents, I ran upstairs to my room to retrieve a large and delicate box whereas Kim went out her mother's minivan to get hers.

With a few moments later, she and I were face to face. We both sat on the stairs with smiles on our faces. Before we could exchange our gifts, I gave her a peck on the lips.

"On my count, we hand each other our presents." I told her. She gave me a nod and a smile.

"One, two, three."

We exchanged gifts and placed them on our laps. Kim opened hers first. As I watched her unwrap her present, I smiled to myself watching her like a little girl unveiling a big surprise.

"Tommy, what in the---." She stared at me strangely as she tore through the wrapping paper. As layers of paper had gone through, so did the boxes which ended up with a smaller box. Suddenly, a small squeal came out from her voice.

"Oh my gosh!" She said freaking out. I opened the box for her and slipped the promise ring on her finger. I kissed her hand and watched it glisten on her small finger. "Thank you so much." She sniffled as she gazed at the ring.

"You're welcome Beautiful. This is my promise ring to you. I want this to resemble a way of my love for you." I said in reply with smile.

Next, I opened my present. It was rectangular and I was uncertain of what it was. As I opened it, I saw a painting of her and I. She had used her talent of artistic abilities and painted us a picture of happiness. I hugged her tightly filled with joy in my heart.

As the painting laid on the stairs, our two families watched two young teenagers in love.

_Happy Holidays!_


	19. The Airport Goodbye

**Author Note: **Whew! I'm back from being MIA. I apologize to those who have been commenting and wondering what has become of _Unwritten_, but not to fear, I'm back. Things have been crazy busy here, but hopefully not another disappearance from me, so enjoy chapter 19 of _Unwritten_.

It was two weeks into the New Year and it was a joyous year for some, but for Kim and I, this would be one New Year we wouldn't forget. Kimberly had to leave for Florida early this morning for her Pan Global training. She and I along with our friends waited for her plane to arrive as many left the runway.

"Aisha, come here." Kimberly motioned to her best friend as she stood by the terminal door. Aisha walked over and the two started talking from there.

"I don't want to leave." She whispered. "I really don't." She looked over at me as she continued talking. I was talking to Rocky and Adam who were anticipating another semester at AGH.

"What classes are you taking Tommy?" Rocky asked me as I fiddled with my thumbs. Both he and Aisha were taking English Literature together whereas Billy and Adam were going to take shop class together.

"I don't know." I shrugged. I walked over to Kimberly where she was talking to Aisha. The two laughed and giggled as the two joked and teased the others as they sat around patiently for the plane number to be called.

"Isha, did I show you what Tommy gave me for Christmas?" She said as she had her hands in her pocket. She wore a pair of light blue jeans with a pink halter with a jacket around her. Kim stuck out her hand and flashed the promise ring I had given her two weeks ago.

"Oh my gosh, girl! It's gorgeous." Aisha gushed looking at Kim's hand. The two squealed and giggled as the ring glistened through the sunlight.

"I know. I'll always treasure it. Tommy will always be apart of me. He always will." She assured her best friend. She played with her ring as I came closer to them.

I placed my arm around her as they continued to talk. I'll miss hearing her giggles as well as her smile as well as her just being here. The fact that she was leaving made me sad. I couldn't believe she would be leaving today. If only there was only some way that she and I would always be together, I'd be so happy. However, I will be seeing her soon – I hope.

_Flight6594 to Orlando, Florida is now boarding. Flight6594 is now boarding_.

As tears rolled down our faces, we both started to cry. I held her close and thumbed her tears away. I hugged her tightly before the last call.

"I don't want to lose you." I said sniffling as I dried my eyes.

"You won't." She cried looking at me. She pecked me softly and continuing to look into my eyes. "I'll write you everyday. I'll call you everyday. I'll do everything to make this work for us." She sniffled.

I nodded and hugged her tightly again. "I'll miss you Beautiful. I really will."

"I love you Handsome." She said softly. She flashed me her ring before she left as she picked up her carry-on bag into the terminal.

"Promise me that won't leave your finger." I said assuring her.

"It won't. I love you so much." She smiled a little giving me a wink.

As she carried her carry-on bag, she proceeded to the terminal as the stewardess checked her ticket.

"Right this way, have a safe flight." The stewardess said stamping her ticket.

Kimberly waved goodbye to all of us. My heart began to sink into a puddle of tears, but I always will remember that she said a smile cures all things. As her plane lifted off into the air, I envisioned her smiling back at me assuring me everything would be alright.

I took a deep breath and slouched down next to the nearest wall as I started to cry. My tears overwhelmed me as I sifted back and forth with tears rolling down my face. I knew she was already gone, but why can't I stop crying?

Later that afternoon, my friends and I had a get-together at Billy's. The room was filled with laughter and dancing, but I didn't feel like having fun that night. If only she was here with me, if only there was a way to allow her to stay.

I just…just…miss her…miss her…so much.


	20. Zeo Ranger V

**Author Note**: The last time we left Tommy, he was with Kimberly at the airport. Now, junior year of high school is approaching. A new year means new powers. What powers will he get next? _Read on and find out!_

Junior year, a memorable time for many high school students who are anticipating their last year of high school to be fun. For others, it included homecoming, junior formal, and of course – junior prom. However, for my friends and me, this meant a new set of powers.

Since we were transformed back into children by Master Vile, our ninja as well as our morphin powers were inoperable to perform any kind of ranger duties. In the meantime, we were sent by the Aqua Rangers to several quests to retrieve the latest powers which were the _Zeo powers_. There were five to each power which would be a power that were unstoppable. The five of us (excluding Billy) had a mission to take on. For me, I had to go into a Native American tribe in search of my crystal which would provide me my new powers.

There, I met Sam Trueheart. According to some, he was my adopted grandfather. I remember when I was younger, I was told of a wise man named 'Sam' but it was only through my father's lips that he spoke of this man who knew all of life's many secrets.

As part of my mission, I had to follow and obey Mr. Trueheart. He was a man of good deeds as well as a kind spirit. With his help, the two of us had to search high and low for my crystal, but where could it be?

While traveling with Mr. Trueheart, I had to understand my destiny. With that, I would be able to find what I was looking for. I had a destiny to find my crystal and through that, my destiny had to look for me. However, it was inside my heart that I had to look into.

After several days of traveling with him, I had a test that required the knowledge and strength that enabled me to bind a union with my new powers. He laid before me three objects, only one would contain my crystal.

As I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I used my inner strength to find the answer to my search. One by one the objects faded away, but one remained. Behold the last item before me – it was my Zeo crystal. I smiled as I unwrapped the object from its coverings which were wrapped tightly with a material-like substance.

I thanked Mr. Trueheart for guiding me. In a blink of an eye, I was transported back to earth. There, I stood before Katherine and the others who were waiting patiently for Aisha who was still on her quest.

Within a couple of hours had gone by, Rocky and Adam had returned from their quests. Billy, who was already turned back into a teenager waited like the rest of us.

Minutes turned into hours, but no sign of Aisha. We all began to worry hoping she was able to find hers.

While waiting for her, Zordon had contacted her from her quest. Aisha was with a young girl named Tanya. She was a young girl who was taking care of the animals in Africa. Although, with the plague that had affected the country's animals, Aisha stayed behind succeeding her crystal to Tanya. As a promise to herself and to us, she knew she had a purpose to stay behind in Africa and take care of those around her, especially the sick animals.

In agreement, Zordon proceeded to let Aisha go. First, it was Jason, Trini and Zack. Moreover, the love of my life, Kimberly, and finally Aisha who promised to keep her word in being true no matter where she was.

When Tanya had returned through the teleportation system that was provided, Billy had taken the crystal and formed it with the four. Meanwhile, Rito and Goldar had plans to retrieve the crystals.

Eventually, we had to give our gratitude to the Aquatian Rangers. They were there for us as we were for them. When we returned, it was time to set the crystals to proceed to the present.

Slowly, as the crystals began to rotate, the Command Center began to shake from its ground on earth. As it continued to lift its powers to rotate, the crystals had brought us back to the present.

While looking at the Viewing Globe, we finally said our goodbyes to Aisha. However after that, to our surprise the Zeo crystal had disappeared.

With a rumble and a shake, the Command Center began to lose its balance. As he tried to stop the consoles from sparking, Billy raced over to protect everything in its place. Suddenly, we were all teleported out. As we stood up, the place we once knew, the place we called our secret hideout was now demolished. In fact, the Zeo crystals were _gone_.

As we rose to our feet, we began to search for them. In the midst, we dug every corner, every area that one could only imagine where five formed crystals were to be. We searched everywhere, but no luck.

With a wandering eye, Rocky had taken notice of something glowing in the midst. The six of us ran to its place. In shock, we had found the Zeo crystals. As I reached for them, the crystals had glistened like diamonds, but in an instant, it implanted a hole in the ground which sent us into another dimension.

As we entered the dimension, everything looked very unfamiliar to us. While looking around, we had entered a place that was called the _Power Chamber_. This was the base where the Command Center was. Although, this didn't leave us Power Rangers behind for the new mission that we were to embark.

Zordon had introduced us to our new powers. With these new powers, we became the _Power Rangers Zeo_. I was Zeo Ranger V, Red, but along with these new powers brought a new villain to date – _The Machine Kingdom_. In the kingdom, it included King Mondo, Queen Machina, Princes Sprockett and Gaskett and Sprocket's fiancé Archarina.

Through these new villains brought new allies – _cogs_ as well as new weapons and zords.

This was _a new team with a brand-new beginning._

Through my reign as Zeo Ranger V, I had faced a lot of monsters within those several months of being a new Ranger, but I would never forget the return of an old friend.

Jason Scott, my best friend had returned to Angel Grove. His mission was to enjoy Angel Grove, but little did he know that his life would change when he became a Ranger again.

Next, I met my brother. For once, I wasn't an only child, but I had a brother that I rarely knew about. Through our connection of an arrow head, I was able to establish a bond with not only with him, but with myself as a Ranger.

As months went on, the Rangers and I had faced the worst villains. One of them happened to be me. I was kidnapped and placed under a spell. Therefore, I was brainwashed by the Machine Empire, including Prince Gaskett who told me that the Power Rangers were my enemies. In fact, with the help of my friends, I was able to break free from the spell.

Luckily, I made it out alive and served on the side of good again. Life was sure enough crazy those days as a Zeo Ranger, but one thing's for sure, life was good, _or was it?_


	21. The Letter

**Author Note: **This is a very long chapter, folks. Turns out, it's about **_thirteen pages_** on Microsoft Word. (Yeah, I know!) Also, this is the T-rated version, but if you want to read the M-rated version, please feel free to PM me. Now, enjoy!

October 19

Dear Tommy,

Well, here I am in sunny Florida! Florida is simply amazing. The sights and sceneries are quite breath taking. It almost makes me want to paint a picture today. How are things with you sweetie? I miss everyone, including you. Every time I close my eyes at night, I envision you're here with me – just holding me as I dream away of being in your arms again.

Also, I just got started training for the Pan Global Games as of today. I've been working on the beam and running for about fifteen minutes on the treadmill. By the time you see me, I want to race across the lake with you. I'll probably let you win. ;-) Anyhow, I love it down here, but I miss California more. Most importantly, you more! You're my everything Tommy Oliver, and don't you forget it!

I'll see if I can get a phone card this weekend to call you. I miss hearing your voice which I'm sure you're missing mine.

How is everyone? Good I hope. My regards and thoughts are with you all.

Love,

Kim

_**October 26**_

_**My dearest Kimberly,**_

_**I'm so glad you love Florida. It sounds nice the way you described it to me. Any sunsets? You know me and sunsets because we kiss under them so many times. :-)**_

_**I have been very busy with school. Junior year is so crazy. I have like four classes out of my five that I hate. As of right now, Billy is coming over to tutor me in Physics. I hate this class. Though, I don't want to take it again.**_

_**Maybe when you come home to California again we can race around the lake. You can win because I'm getting old. Just kidding! I miss you so much too. I want to hug and kiss you all over.**_

_**Good luck with your training. I love you babydoll.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Handsome**_

October 31, 1996

Happy Halloween! What are you going to be for Halloween, Handsome? The girls from gymnastics and I are going to a masquerade ball in a couple of hours, so guess what I am? Guess? You done guessing? Well, I'm going to be a bride. I want to be someone's bride one day, hint – hint.

Oh, Tommy if you were only here to see me in this dress. Your mouth would be on the floor. Hehe. I love you so much!

I'll call you tonight if we don't come in late. Love you always and forever!!

Misses you tons,

Kimberly Oliver

(Don't you just love that?)

_**November 1**_

_**To the future Mrs. Thomas James Oliver,**_

_**A bride eh? Aw, you're so cute that I can almost kiss you. Hehe. **_

_**Kim – I honestly miss you tons. This is probably my shortest letter because I miss you so much that words cannot describe my feelings.**_

_**I LOVE YOU!**_

_**Handsome xoxo**_

November 4

Hi Snookums,

How are you? I'm stuck with the flu. I can't believe I got sick. :-( I wish you were here to cheer me up. It's not fun. I've been coughing, sneezing, and on top of that – a runny nose. UGH!

I hope you're in better health than I am.

Your little flu bug,

Kim xoxo

_**November 16**_

_**Hi my flu bug!**_

_**I hope you feel better. Get some rest; drink plenty of fluids, and dream of me. That's my cure for any flu bug that loves me dearly.**_

_**Big hug and kiss,**_

_**Dr. Tommy**_

November 25

Happy Thanksgiving Tommy! I'm thankful for you and me. Most importantly, I'm thankful for our growing relationship. I LOVE YOU!

Thankful,

Beautiful

_**November 28**_

_**Thanks for the Thanksgiving card, Beautiful. Your picture you sent me with it is mmm…sexy! I like. When will I see more?**_

_**I LOVE YOU TOO!**_

_**Lots of falcon kisses,**_

_**Tommy**_

Kimberly and I were doing things for each other no matter what since left for Florida. She would write or call every chance she could get. I loved receiving letters from her as well as hearing her voice over the phone. She was a wonderful girl and she meant a lot to me too. We continued to write each and every day. Her mother and mine think we're too young to fall in love, but true love has its obstacles. The miles between us were only a dream to us, but that didn't stop us from loving each other.

Since her departure from Angel Grove, we did nothing but write letters constantly since the beginning of her training till now. I'm still anticipating the day she comes home for good. Every single letter I wrote to her came straight from my heart as well as how I felt about her that day.

I envisioned her laughter and smile as she read them. As I wrote to her, I would glance up at our picture we had together at our last school dance together. With smiles in our faces, I knew she still loved me. There were times I just wanted to call her, but she read my mind so fast that I couldn't even guess that she was about to call.

Our phone calls would last for hours. The conversations would last till about two or three o'clock in the morning here which would technically be six over in Florida. Luckily, those were our weekends. During the week, I'd write her a letter and then send out before the last mail was to be collected that day.

We also sent pictures of one another through the mail. I sent her pictures of our friends and I hanging out or just me being goofy with the camera. Thanks to Billy who took the majority of them, but when I see her pictures, I sometimes just stare them for days or place them in my locker which most of the pictures of her and I are.

_**April 28**_

_**Hey Beautiful,**_

_**I haven't heard from you in quite a while. I hope everything is alright. I miss you so much right now. Guess what? Done guessing? Well… Haha. Adam and Tanya are dating! Isn't that great? (But, we're the better couple! Hehe!!) **_

_**Anyways, I hope to hear from you. I'll call you later on. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Tommy**_

_**May 11**_

_**Kim,**_

_**I don't know what's going on. I hope everything is alright. You haven't written to me in a long while. Tell me everything is alright. Promise me that! I love you so much!**_

_**Oh, I called you last night and your roommate said you were out with friends.**_

_**Call me when you get this letter. I miss you!**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Tommy**_

Momentarily, the letters had stop coming in. Every day, I'd check the mailbox or run upstairs to my room to check if mail was placed on my desk after school from my uncle or my mother, but nothing was there.

I began to worry as well as feeling frustrated why Kimberly hadn't written in so long.

After a long day from classes, I greeted my mother and uncle as I came in as I placed my schoolbag next to my shoes.

"Hi Mom, hi Uncle John." I said as I entered into the kitchen opening the refrigerator door to get a drink.

"How was school Tommy?" Uncle John asked me as I closed the door.

"It was good. I had a literature exam followed by another physics test." I groaned as I sat down. "Anything come in the mail for me today?"

My mother shook her head no as she stirred the spaghetti noodles around in the pot. I sighed and went upstairs to my room.

As I placed my drink next to my dresser, I stretched myself onto my bed and started daydreaming. I closed my eyes and just envisioned Kimberly next to me.

_Daydream_

"_Tommy, I can't believe you and I are together at last."_

"_Beautiful, I can't believe it either. Three years of happiness."_

"_And counting. I love you Tommy."_

"_Right back at you."_

_End of daydream_

Suddenly, my communicator went off.

"Yeah guys?" I said tapping in for a response.

"We're just checking up on you. You looked pretty drained from today's tests." Adam said as he caught himself in a yawn.

"Yeah, wasn't that brutal?" I asked him.

"I took the physics exam the other day, but literature was crazy. Did you manage to write the essay that Mr. Neil suggested?"

"Somewhat, I think I wrote something in regards to emphasis. I forget." I laughed.

"Oh man, was that the answer? Tanya said she wrote a bit of emphasis with other stuff. Man, I'm screwed!" He replied groaning.

"How'd Rocky do?" I asked looking at Kim's picture while talking.

"He didn't have to take it." He responded. "I think he's going to do the makeup on Saturday at the study center."

"Lucky man!" I chuckled as I continued to glance at the picture.

"I know, but I got to go. Tanya and Kat are dragging me to the mall. Maybe we can all hang out at the Youth Center later and lift some weights." He said. "I'm coming Tan, ow! See you soon."

I laughed at Adam's last conversation with me. He was happy but in love. He had a great girlfriend as well as a confidant that he could lean on when things get rough. However, while can't Kimberly be here for me like Tanya is with Adam.

It was now 5:30 in the late afternoon. I got off my bed and stretched before leaving for the Youth Center that evening. I managed to walk down the stairs as I saw my mother and uncle were sitting around the table waiting for me to eat dinner with them.

"Tommy, dinner's ready sweetie." My mom said as she started dishing me a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"I'll get something at the Juice Bar." I told her. "As much as I love your cooking Mom, I have to meet up with my friends in a couple minutes."

"Oh, Tommy. One day, you'll have to sit down and eat with us." She noted to me sighing.

"Mom, I promise when I get home. I'll eat some of your infamous cooking." I said with a smile as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled and sat down. As she and my uncle began to eat, I laced up my sneakers and headed out the door with a wave.

While managing to walk across the next block or so, I teleported myself to the Juice Bar where I met up with some of my friends.

"Hey guys!" I said as I high-fived Rocky, Adam, and Billy.

"Hey Tommy, you ready for some weights?" Billy said as he started putting some weights onto the barbells.

I nodded and started my weight training. Tanya and Katherine were joking around as they showed off each other their outfits they had bought at the mall.

"That's really hideous." Kat joked as she pointed to the shoes in the catalogue that came with her purchase at the store today.

"What is?" Tanya said. "Oh, those? My gosh, who'd buy those?"

The two girls looked through the catalogue as they made comments about the latest winter trends for 1996. They laughed and began searching through more things. Meanwhile, Rocky, Adam, Billy, and I were lifting weights.

"You're doing great Tommy!" Rocky said as he sat up.

"You think so?" I asked looking at him.

Our benches were a few feet away from each other, but the four of us men were occupied in being physically fit. After a while, the three of them stopped which left me to lift weights on my own.

"Aw, c'mon guys. I was just getting started." I teased as I sat up from my bench.

The three of them laughed and took a sip from their water bottles. I walked over to the Juice Bar to get my glass of juice hoping my friends haven't given up on me yet. I sat back down on the bench to the last lift for the day when Ernie came in with an envelope.

"Hey Ernie, how's business treating you?" Kat asked as she turned to him giving him a hug.

"Great Kat. Thanks for asking." He replied as he walked his way up towards where I was with Adam and Rocky. Billy was to the side of the Juice Bar resting when he got up.

As he walked over, I was on my last set before the day was out. While continuing with my set, Ernie had met up with the rest of us as I continued doing my routine.

"Hey Tommy, a letter came in for you." Ernie said as he held a small envelope.

"Yeah, it's from Kimberly." Billy said with a smile.

I had a smile on my face hoping it was from Kimberly. It had been several months, but I hoped she'd write me a letter saying everything she had to say to me that still had yet to be said.

"Adam, can you do me a favor and read it? I have one set left to do." I said to him sitting up a little from my bench before I lifted my weight again.

"Sure." Adam said in reply retrieving the letter from Ernie as he walked away. He cleared his throat and began reading it.

_May 14_

_Dear Tommy, I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long while, but I had a lot of stuff to do, especially with my life_.

I began to smile in understanding hoping Kim still had understanding like I do. As I began to lift my weights, I listened attentively to Adam as he continued reading a letter which the love of my life had written just for me.

_Competition has been going great. I placed in the top four as of this week. I have been training real hard with Coaches Schmidt and Adams. They have been really supportive since the early stages of competition. Since then, everything has been going splendidly well and I can't wait for the trials to begin. _

"Man, Kimberly's going to do great!" Rocky said assuring me.

"What else does she say?" Tanya questioned in excitement.

_Tommy, this is the hardest letter I ever had to write. You have been my best friend in some ways like a brother, but something's happened here that I can't explain, it's been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else._

"That can't be right." Kat said concerned.

Instantly, my smile quickly changed as it went to a frown. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Tommy, maybe you should finish this at another time." He said folding the letter up.

"Let me see." I said in a saddened state.

Adam had handed me the letter as I began to read it for myself.

_Tommy,_

_You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, but I have found a person that I truly belong with. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him, but I have to follow my heart. _

_Please forgive me._

_Kimberly_

As my heart sank to the bottom of my feet, I closed up the letter. My eyes began to well up as I hid the tears that were about to unravel before me.

"You alright Tommy? Hmm..." Billy asked patting my shoulder.

"Tommy, say something." Tanya said as she tried to console me.

"Tommy?" Rocky said.

"Tommy, are you sure you don't want to talk about this?" Katherine said in concern looking at me.

"Guys, I got to go. I'll catch up with you guys later." I said with a heart broken look to my face.

As I left the Youth Center, a tear trickled down my face. I can't believe what had just happened. I teleported outside the Youth Center which landed me at the special place where Kimberly and I had our first kiss, our sunset dances, and many other memories that recaptured in my mind.

I picked up several rocks and started throwing them into the lake day dreaming and thinking.

_Why did she break up with me? What went wrong these three years? Am I not good enough for her? What is it?_

While thinking, I threw more rocks into the lake. My heart was slowly breaking and I felt empty, very empty with no one to hold me, tell me that everything was going to be alright, just to hug and kiss me.

I took a deep breath and just continued sulking around the lake. I looked at the tree where she and I would hide under when the rain would pour. I walked over to it and saw in the hole a piece of paper with our names on it.

_Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart_

_A love that will be forever_

_March 22, 1993_

I looked at the paper and broke down into more tears. As tears trickled down my face, I attempted to rip the paper, but fell to my knees continuing to cry.

Meanwhile back at the Youth Center, my friends were trying to contact me.

"Tommy, come in. It's Tanya and Adam."

"Hey man, its Rocky. Leave us a message, alright?"

Katherine and Billy were sitting at a two-seated table talking about me as Rocky, Adam, and Tanya were trying to contact me as much as possible.

"There's got to be a way for us to cheer him up, Kat." Tanya said turning to their table.

"Yeah, he can't hide his tears for long." Rocky said in reply.

"We'll figure out something." Kat said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Adam questioned raising his eyebrow at her.

"To the lake, Billy come with me." Kat stated as she pushed in her chair.

"Alright, I guess." Billy shrugged as he did the same. "We'll be back."

As two beams teleported out of the Youth Center, Tanya looked at Adam then at Rocky.

"I hope she knows what she's doing. This is Tommy's first heart break." She said looking at her friends.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Adam said resting his arm around his girlfriend.

As two beams teleported to the lake, I was still daydreaming and thinking about Kimberly.

"Take it easy on him, Kat." Billy said as he touched Kat's shoulder.

"I will. I hope he's alright." Kat said in assurance.

As Katherine walked up to the lake, there, I stood standing gazing at the lake which recaptured so many memories.

_Daydream at the lake_

"_Tommy, oh-my-gosh, STOP!"_

"_STOP, what?"_

"_Splashing me. Ahhh, Tommy!!!!"_

_(laughter)_

"_Is that so?"_

_Daydream interrupted_

"Tommy, you alright?" Katherine asked looking at me in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said lying through my teeth.

I was looking away as I continued to daydream. My eyes continued to sting with tears and I couldn't bare to face any of my friends, including Kat.

"Will you call one of us if you need to talk?" She asked trying to console me.

"Okay." I replied.

"Take care." She said as she returned back to the stairs meeting Billy at the top.

As I tuned around, I sighed and threw my last rock for the day. While looking at the glistening waters that bounced off the sunlight, my lips began to quiver as my body began to shake in sadness. After crying for a while, I dried my eyes and teleported myself from the lake back home.

"How's he doing?" Billy asked as he walked over to his friend.

"He's really in bad shape." Kat replied as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe there's something we can do." He retorted looking at her.

"Really?" She questioned arching her eyebrow.

Billy nodded and they teleported back to the Youth Center.

After several tears and cries at the lake, I teleported to my front door of my house hoping that no one saw me. I turned the key to my door. There, my Uncle John was reading a newspaper. My mother had already left to the hospital on her night shift.

"Hey Tommy, what's the matter?" He asked me as he looked up from his paper.

"Oh nothing." I said as I tried walking upstairs without him knowing something had happened.

"You sure?" He continued to ask me. "You seem down, care to talk about it?"

I sat down and handed him the latest letter. I started to shift back and forth hoping I don't get a love lecture.

At first, I heard a gasp from my uncle's mouth, but I saw his head shake.

"Is she serious?" He asked me in concern.

"I don't know. I just wish this was some dream and she was behind the door smiling at me and telling me everything would be alright." I said with a sigh. "I just don't know anymore. She is my true love, my soul mate, my everything."

I ran upstairs to my bedroom slamming the door as loudly as I could. With that, the picture of our last dance fell off my desk cracking the frame.

"Thomas James Oliver!" My uncle shouted from the top of the stairs. "We need to talk about this young man."

"WHY?" I screamed back, groaning at the chards of glass that broke from the frame.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER. CERTAINLY, I DON'T NEED YOUR ADVICE RIGHT NOW."

"Thomas!"

"WHAT?"

"Let's talk about this?"

"THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! A GIRL, BROKE MY HEART OKAY? SHE SAID I WAS LIKE A BROTHER!"

"Tommy, please just come down here this instant! What would your father do if he was here?"

"I'M TELLING YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

My uncle sighed and shook his head. We were both in disagreements as well as we had unsettled differences. I sighed and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Later that evening, I woke up from my so-called sleep and knocked on my uncle's door.

"Come in." My uncle answered sleepily from behind his bedroom door.

I walked in and sat on his bed, "Uncle John, I want to apologize for tonight." I said in a tired voice.

"It's quite alright, Tommy. We all have things to work out." He said assuring me. He gave me a man hug as I continued sitting on his bed.

As we talked, I started to feel much better. Though, my life without Kimberly was starting to feel weird and awkward. After the conversation, I walked out of his room and back to my room.

I turned on the radio and tried to find something that would ease my pain. While lying on my bed, tears began to roll down my cheeks again. "…._Nights are lonely, the days are so sad, and I keep thinkin' bout the love that we had, and I'm missing you. Nobody knows it but me._"

Tomorrow was another day, but without Kimberly. How could I go on?

**Song used for this chapter**: _Nobody Knows, _the Tony Rich Project.

**Author Note No. 2**: Whew, what a long chapter! Maybe I should consider long chapters for you guys. ;-) :-P

If you made it this far, don't forget to send in a review.


	22. Thinking At the Park

**Author Note: **Well, this is an extra chapter before my crazy weekend begins. Hopefully, this will hold out till my spring break which begins the first week of April. I can't wait! Anyway, enjoy!

As I walked around the park, I saw couples holding hands. One of them was Rocky and his girlfriend Angie. They had started dating shortly after I found out Kim broke up with me. They were so in love it made me sick. While watching them in the park, the two of them were chasing each other and laughing. This very much reminded me of Kim and me when we were like that.

_Flashback_

"_AHHH! Tommy stop spinning me!"_

_(The couple laughs)_

"_If you say so."_

_(Tommy continues to spin Kim)_

"_TOMMY!"_

_End of flashback_

It was also the weekend; a crazy weekend with fun with friends or to sleep in for several hours after a grueling but hectic school week. However, I decided to take a walk in the park. As I continued down my way through the park, it was couples galore, and here I am all by myself.

"Hey Tommy!" A female voice said from behind me.

"Hey Ang, how are you and Rocky?" I said embracing her. Angie was about 5'3" and was a bit taller than Kim by an inch.

"We're good. Any plans for you this weekend?" She asked me as I dug my hands into my pockets.

"Not really. I think I'm going to help around the dojo this weekend." I said with a saddened face.

"Oh, Tommy cheer up." She said with a smile.

Instantly, Rocky walked up beside us. He placed his arm around Angie as we continued walking.

"What's this I hear that you're going to be helping around the dojo?" Rocky asked as he turned to me as the three of us continued to talk.

"Yeah. Why? What do you have in mind?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at my blue clad

friend.

"Well, I'm guessing we can all just hang out. Just us guys. I hear there's a game on television and Adam said that Tanya and the girls are going to get their nails done and such." He continued.

"Maybe, I'll call and let you know." I retorted.

"Alright, sounds good to me. We got to go. Ang and I have to go meet up with her friends Sydney, Gillian, Jenna, and Serena." Rocky said as they walked ahead of me.

"Wow, you lucky man! You realize Ang's friends are cute!" I said with a chuckle.

Rocky gave me a nod as I laughed. Within a second later, I saw Ang playfully smack Rocky's arm. The two of them laughed and turned to Rocky's car. So far, I've seen one couple in love and that was my friend and his girlfriend.

Later on that day, I headed to the Juice Bar. Kat and Billy were playing a game of cards as I sat next to them.

"Hey Tommy, what's up man?" Billy said as he patted my shoulder.

"Eh, nothing much. How are things with you two?" I asked resting my head on the table.

"Not much. I'm just so glad it's the weekend." Kat said as she stretched in her chair.

"Aw, c'mon Kat – you can't give up on me now." Billy started laughing as she placed her UNO card on the table.

"Mind if I play too?" I asked as I watched them.

Billy nodded as he sorted out the cards, "New game, but no cheating," he said with a smirk to his face at his friend.

"Who said I was cheating?" Kat teased as she stuck her tongue out at Billy.

As the cards were being passed out, I looked at the men who were in the Juice Bar. I started to span my eyes around them as they walked around. As I thought to myself, I was making mental notes in my head that may the other guy that Kim would be around with the most at the Juice Bar.

To me, it was the only way to know who _the other guy_ is. However, it didn't make sense to me for doing that. Though, it would make me sound jealous or some sort of psychopath if I did that.

_Flashback_

"_We'll be together always Tommy."  
(Kim said as she rests her head on Tommy's shoulder)_

"_Always, Beautiful. Always."_

_(Tommy kisses her forehead)_

_End of flashback_

"Tommy, you're turn." Kat tugged on my red plaid shirt.

"Ohh, oops." I said as I placed my card down.

"UGH!" Billy groaned, looking at his cards. "Pick four."

Kat and I laughed as we saw Billy pick up his next four UNO cards.

"You're going down!" I chuckled as I waited my turn.

Meanwhile, Angie and her friends were sitting across the room from us.

"Guys, do you realize that Tommy Oliver is back on the market?" She said in a whisper.

"No!" The girls spoke in shock as the gasped.

"Wait, I thought he was with Kimberly Hart, one of the most popular girls in school." Sydney asked as she pulled her motorized wheelchair closer to hear.

"Nope, I heard from Rocky two days ago that they broke up." Angie said as she continued whispering.

"Wow, talk about a cutie though." Jenna said in a sigh looking at me across the room.

"Jenna Paige!" The girls looked at her with a laugh.

"What? He's cute!" She giggled as she continued glancing at me.

"You guys, you'll never guess what we heard." Gillian, Erica, and Serena said as they grabbed their seats.

As the girls continued to mingle, I continued my card game. For once, I was enjoying myself with my friends. Hopefully, no more worries.


	23. On The Mend pt 1

Word had quickly spread around Angel Grove High when Kimberly and I had broken up. It wasn't long till all the girls started calling again my house to call for a date. In fact, it rang so much that I had to put my own phone line off the hook for a few days. Little did everyone know that I needed time to heal as well as mend myself back together from all the tearful nights and late night thinking.

The following weekend, Billy and Kat had offered to take me on a skiing trip up in the mountains of Angel Grove where they had found a ski resort and lodge where there was fun to be had as well as relaxation.

"C'mon, this looks like fun!" Billy said as he walked over to the area where snowboards were lined up.

"Are you sure?" I look in worry, hesitating what might be in store.

I looked around and took notice of the cold air that was around us. I couldn't sulk, it was already week # 15 of thinking and I did need some fun. As we retrieved our snowboards, Kat had gone off to take some skiing lessons whereas Billy and I had our boys' day out with some snowboards.

"Welcome, my name is Marcos, and I will be your instructor today for your lessons on snowboarding." The instructor said politely, as he shook my hand and Billy's.

As we begun our lessons, we watched with observation of how we should go around on snowboards. At first, I was very hesitant, but the more and more I practiced afterwards, I felt like a pro. I turn to my side, and I see Billy already falling on his back laughing and watching the girls go by on skis as he attempted to follow them on his board. However, I took the bunny trail. I was still learning and there was no way in hell I'd be caught doing any stunts…yet.

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove, Tanya and Adam were sparring in the Juice Bar's gym whereas Angie and her friends were as always talking.

"Hey guys!" Tanya said as she sat down at the girls' table after a long day of sparring.

"Hi Tanya."

"Hi"

"Hello."

As the rest of the girls started talking, they started gossiping of the latest news and trends. Adam sat adjacent from them patting himself with a towel as he spoke to Rocky.

"I wonder how Tommy, Billy, and Kat are doing in the mountains since it is after all, winter break." Adam said as he dried himself off in a towel.

"Me too, man. I guess they'll be having more fun than us here." Rocky grinned as he threw a glance at his girlfriend.

"Any of you girls have plans for winter break?" Tanya asked as she continued her conversation.

"Maybe some reading or writing, not sure yet." Sydney said as she smiled, folding her hands on her lap.

"I got to work." Gillian sighed as she listened attentively to the conversation.

"I'll probably be occupied writing some songs or writing too." Jenna replied as she tapped her pen lightly on her notebook.

"And, what about you, Mrs. Rockford DeSantos?" Tanya teased Rocky's girlfriend Angie as she made at her friends.

"Me?" She giggled. "Work or some Rocky time."

Rocky made a face at his girlfriend as he walked by, "Rocky and Angie time to be exact."

Erica laughed, "You're always spending time with her Rocky."

"So? What if I love spending so much time with her?" Rocky joked back at Erica who was listening to her CD player.

The girls rolled their eyes as Rocky scooted his chair into the table of girls. Adam followed and was listening to their conversation. On the other hand, things started to get snowy.

While snowboarding, I noticed a girl. She looked familiar from the girl on the Widowmaker commercial. Her name was Heather Thompson. She had light blonde hair with some highlights adorning her face with a smile to match.

According to some, she was a famous snowboarder. I never knew that nor did any of my friends. Suddenly, as she and I were snowboarding, she fell over this large cliff. I had to think up something and fast. With no time to waste, we tried a few things. One of which, was a human chain. When that didn't work, we tried making a chain out of our jackets.

"Help me, Tommy!" She cried as she was slipping further away.

"We got you Heather." I said as I tied my jacket to Kat and Billy's jackets and lured it down carefully.

As Heather reached it, she grasped it with all of her might. By pulling her up, we managed to get her away from the cliff. Thankfully, she made it up alive with no harm.

She hugged me in gratitude as she hugged my two other friends. This was one trip I'd never forget. This trip was full of monsters, cogs, and tribulations. However, I still believe it was one crazy trip.

**(Author Note: I know I'm moving rather fast on _There's No Business like Snow Business to Hawaii Zeo_, so please forgive me)**

Two days later, we arrived back in Angel Grove. We were welcomed with open arms as well as a surprise for me was in store. Kat had planned a dinner for Heather and me as a way of 'dating' per se. Sadly the dinner for two ruined by nonetheless King Mondo and his horrid Machine Empire.

After shortly after returning to dinner, Heather was gone. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to get to know her more as well as know about her life outside the snowboarding profession, but I guess things would have to wait.

The day had officially ended, but that didn't stop Kat and me from just hanging out as friends. We sat at the table that she made for supposedly my date as we sipped some orange juice and chatted. We laughed and talked just reminiscing about our trip up to the mountains.

Momentarily, I offered to ask her to dance. We danced to no music, but that didn't stop two friends from dancing. We smiled and joked as the music in our heads led our feet to the sound of 'no music'.

"I'm a terrible dancer." I muttered as I danced with Kat.

"Don't worry about it." She smirked as she looked at my so-called two left feet guiding me. "Owww."

The two of us laughed as the so-called music ended. As we sat back down, a mysterious girl peered through the door.

"Someday Tommy Oliver, you'll be mine."

"_Someday._"

"Excuse me Madame; don't I know you from somewhere?" The male voice asked the other.

"If only you knew." The female replied, giving a smirk.

The following day, everyone had heard about Kat and me dancing in the Juice Bar. It was only a matter of time that a high school like this would find out the latest gossip before it even reached us.

"Did you guys hear what I heard?" One of the girls in Kat's classes said as she whispered to Angie and Serena's friends as they sat around before biology class had started.

"What's up guys?" Caitlin said as she pulled her seat next to them.

"No, what happened?" Serena said.

As the three girls started talking, Sydney and Gillian came into class with Jenna who had her headphones on listening to a song she had written.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sydney said as she embraced everyone on a wonderful Friday afternoon.

"Hey Syd, did you hear the news?" Angie asked as she placed her pen down from writing.

"What news?" She beamed as she anticipated to hear what was about to be told.

While the girls started gossiping, I had come in with Billy and Rocky to class.

"Is the coast clear?" I said worriedly.

They both nodded and motioned me to come inside the classroom. When I came in, the girls looked at me and giggled.

"He's really cute." Jenna blushed as she hid herself in a book.

The girls laughed and cooed at Jenna's remark. Jenna was one of the many smartest girls in my biology and math classes, but she was really cute. I only thought of her as a friend, but she was a great friend to Rocky and Angie.

"Who's really cute?" Adam asked.

"No one. Nobody Adam, really." The girls said in unison as they gave a smile to Jenna who couldn't help but hide her smiles from her friends on her crush.

After class, everyone had gone to the Juice Bar. We all hung out and just chatted the day away. There was no homework to be done, so it was fun getting to know who was who in my junior class.

"So, what classes are you girls taking this semester?" I asked.

Our tables were pushed together as one, but that didn't stop all of us from talking. There were about seven girls and five guys that sat around three tables. As we all talked, we discussed our classes and how much some of us dreaded them.

"I have biology, pre-calculus, literature, and an elective." Sydney said as she looked at her schedule.

"Me too, except my electives are all taken up. I go home afterwards." Serena said.

"I have bio and literature. In between those classes I have creative writing and music." Jenna replied who couldn't keep her eyes off me.

"What about you Gillian?" Adam asked as he wrapped his arm around Tanya.

"Jenna and I have the same classes too, but the literature teacher is a crazy. He gave me a B on the project we had to do for class." She retorted.

"Are you serious? Maybe we can help with your next project." Rocky said as he sipped his juice.

"Aw, thanks Rocky." Gillian said as she gave him a nod.

While we continued to talk, Ernie came in with some luau attire on. He had much deserved vacation to Hawaii, so while he was away, he had a friend of his run the Juice Bar while he was gone.

"Aloha everyone!" Ernie said as he walked around giving out leis.

As he walked around, he gave the gang and me a lei in a token of remembrance from his trip.

"How was Hawaii Ernie?" Tanya said.

"Wonderful. The food was fabulous." He smiled.

"Welcome back Ernie." Sydney said as she rolled her wheelchair over to him giving him a hug.

"Thanks sweetie pie. You all should've come with me to Hawaii with me." He continued as he gave out leis to everyone. "I have an idea; let's open up an outdoor café."

"A luau would sound great too, Ernie." Kat responded.

"Hey cool, a luau would be great. This would do wonders for my new outdoor café. You guys are geniuses!" Ernie enthusiastically said.

Within the next two weeks, Ernie's Outdoor Café was being built. It included array of festivities as well as other fun things to do. The food came from the authentic Hawaiian dishes that Ernie had sampled while in Hawaii.

Jason had returned months before hand, but gave a lending hand to being one of the carpenters like myself to work on the café. Now, it was time to set a date for the luau.

Meanwhile back at the Juice Bar, Rocky and I were sparring when I was easily distracted.

"C'mon Tommy, I'm going to win this match if you don't focus." Rocky teased as he pinned me to the ground.

"I am focusing." I said as I tried to get up.

"Says who? You've been eyeing Kat all day, especially Jenna." He continued to tease as I fell to the ground again.

"Well, they are cute. Look at them, Rocko. Kat's all wonderful with kids, but Jenna, she's so pretty and amazingly talented on the guitar." I said with a slight blush to my face.

"Someone likes two ladies. Uh-oh, I better not interfere with that. Ang would have her gossip crew all over you." He smirked helping me up.

As I got up from the ground, I walked over to Kat.

"Hey Kat." I said with a shy smile to my face.

"Hi Tommy. How are you?" She said, looking at me.

"Good." I said hanging my head down looking at the time.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Um no, um I just wanted to know…uhh..." I hesitated stumbled on my words.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to Ernie's luau with me?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Pick you up at quarter till five?"

"Okay."

_4:30p.m._

As I pulled up into Kat's house, I had parked my car. While walking up, I rang the doorbell waiting for someone to answer.

"Hi Tommy." Mr. Hillard said as he opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Hillard. How is everything with you sir?" I asked as I entered the Hillard home.

"Great Tommy." He answered as he showed me inside. "Katherine will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you." I nodded and sat myself down on the couch.

"Kattie, Tommy's here." Her father said as he walked up the stairs.

Kat had just finished curling her hair as she placed a pink orchid in her hair. As she walked down, I greeted her with a hug.

"You look nice." I smirked looking at her.

"Thanks. You do too." She said smiling. "Ready to go have some fun?"

I nodded and we said our goodbyes to Kat's parents.

"Don't stay out too late now." Mrs. Hillard teased her youngest daughter.

"I won't Mom." Kat said in assurance.

As we walked to the car, I looked at it, and then thought to myself, "Car or teleport?"

"I think we should teleport. It's a lot faster, don't you think?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said looking at me.

As we both looked around us, no one was there to see what we were up to. Two beams of red and pink beamed down to the luau.

Meanwhile, everyone was enjoying the luau which consisted of hula dancers as well as other Hawaiian-inspired dances. Kat and I just enjoyed hanging out watching our friends dance with the dancers.

"Thanks for asking me." Kat said.

"You're welcome." I retorted as we watched our friends attempt to dance.

While enjoying the luau, our day of fun was abruptly interrupted by Princes Gasket and Sprocket with their cogs. As the gang and I morphed into the Zeo Rangers, we had to create a way to defeat King Mondo's monster as well as protect the luau from any other danger.

After its defeat, the day was officially over. The next day was another weekend, but a weekend that would make up for the many things that had happened.

"Well, well well…look who's coming up the stairs." The female said as she spied from her nearest corner. "It's Tommy and Katherine. What's this? They came back from a date. Ohh lala."

The female disappeared as fast as she could as she returned back to the Juice Bar.

"How was the movie?" Tanya asked Kat nudging her best friend.

"It was good. Though, Tommy was a major sap." Kat giggled.

"Me? You're the one who said oh lets go see this one." I said in a girly tone.

"Any second dates for you two?" Rocky asked as he had his arm around his girlfriend.

"Nah, we're going to just be friends. After all, it's going to be senior year. We all need the fun, right?" Kat said with an assuring smile.

"Yep, senior year here we come!" I said in excitement.

"Senior year indeed will provide me a wonderful memory of you and me, Tommy. Just you wait and see." The female voice snickered as she watched from afar.

_Angel Grove High: Class of 1997: Another year, another year of powers._

**Author Note 2: **Just who is the mysterious girl watching over the Rangers?

Stay tuned! ;-)


	24. Shift Into Turbo pt 1

Senior year was finally here!

As an upperclassman, many of my friends anticipated our last homecoming dance, deciding on colleges, and just enjoying senior year to the fullest. Earlier this year, I graduated early from all the rest. Like Billy, I had a lot of free time on my hands.

Recently, I encountered my latest hobby – race car driving.

Now, this wasn't your average NASCAR race car driving, but this was on average some fun on wheels. I had taken up this hobby because of my uncle's car racing team. His team had won six races this year. On top of that, his team holds the state champion title. However, my life continued on when I had a new set of powers.

On my latest mission with the Power Rangers, we were given new powers. This dates back to the time when it was the early of the summer of 1997 when Adam, Rocky, and I had been asked to join Angel Grove's Little Haven to do a karate tournament in honor of saving the children's center.

While we were practicing some karate moves in the arena, we had our goals set in winning the tournament and saving the children's center. Through countless hours of practicing, we took a few minutes to relax our nerves when Rocky decided to continue practicing.

As a result to him going overboard with practicing the routine, Rocky did a spinning heel kick which eventually bounced him off the ring to where he injured his back.

Meanwhile, while on the tour bus, Tanya and Katherine were singing some songs with the children as they were about to arrive to the arena. As the children sang, Justin Stewart, a young twelve-year old boy, had refuse to sing with the group. In comfort, Kat assured him to have some fun while on their trip.

As the sirens blazed to the arena, two of the paramedics had entered with the stretcher.

"What do we have here?" One of the medics asked as he examined my friend.

"A young male, possibly in his early teens has injured his back, sir." The other noted as he placed Rocky's neck in a brace.

Rocky was scared. He looked up at the medics who were placing him into the stretcher. As he looked up, the children were about to arrive.

"Rocky!" Kat shouted as she ran down the stairs of the arena, "Guys, I want you all to stay here, alright?" She said as she instructed the children.

The children nodded and stood by the door.

"Is everything alright? Tanya said as she accompanied her best friend.

The two girls watched as Rocky was placed into the stretcher. As he looked at us, he made a fist assuring us he'd be alright.

"Please call Angie, Kat. She has to know what has happened." He said as the medics carried him away.

"I will, sweetie. Just get better." She assured him as she touched his hand.

As the ambulance took Rocky away, Justin stood afar from everyone else watching his mentor and friend get swept away.

In a distant planet, there lived a magical wizard named Lerigot. He was a powerful and almighty wizard of Eltar. The powers that he had were yet to be discovered, but that didn't stop one person from finding out what they were.

In the under waters of Angel Grove, lived a piratess named Divatox and her malicious evil crew lived. Her main goal was to find Lerigot and use his powers for evil.

Back in Angel Grove, Angie was talking to the doctors about Rocky's recovery time as well as his physical state.

"Doctor Hannigan, do you know how long will it take for Rocky's recovery?" She asked as she held a blue balloon in her hand and a card in another.

"Angie, it'll take a while, but you have to understand that broken backs take a while to heal. It doesn't happen overnight." Dr. Hannigan noted. "He'll be alright. You and your friends may go see him," she said.

As Angie motioned for us to come in, she placed her boyfriend's balloons next to his bed and placing his card on his hospital table.

"Man, that was some fall." I said, as I put my set of balloons next to Ang's.

"Yeah, you had us so scared." Tanya said, rubbing his hand.

"I know, and I'm sorry. My ego really did a number on me this time." Rocky said as he attempted to smile.

"I'll be back later you guys. I have some rounds to do." Angie said, kissing her boyfriend's forehead. "And, you, mister. I'll see you when I get back," she said with a smile.

As we waved goodbye to Angie, Rocky blushed as he watched the raven-haired beauty leave his hospital room.

"Oh hey Justin." Ang said as she opened the door for him.

"Angie, what room's Rocky in?" The young boy asked.

"He's in room 112, just be really quiet." She replied as she looked at Rocky's medical records.

"I will." He replied.

As Justin crept into Rocky's room, we were all talking when suddenly our communicators had gone off.

"We read you Zordon?" I said, tapping in.

"RANGERS, YOU ARE NEEDED AT THE POWER CHAMBER AT ONCE."

"Alright." I said. "Tommy, over and out."

As the four us teleported, Justin watched in amazement what he just saw.

"Wow." He said in a whisper

As five beams of colored light had entered the Power Chamber, Zordon had notified us of our latest mission: to save Lerigot before it was too late.

"Who is this Lerigot, Zordon?" Kat asked in confusion.

"LERIGOT IS A WIZARD FROM ELTAR. IT IS YOUR DUTIES AS RANGERS TO FIND HIM."

While taking a scuba swim through the ocean, Jason and Kimberly were enjoying their return back to Angel Grove. Suddenly, two Piranatrons had taken captive the two.

On the other hand, Kat and I had volunteered ourselves to go to Eltar to save Lerigot from Divatox. It was the only hope we had to save him and his wizardry.

While looking for Lerigot, we had encountered many obstacles. Some of them had to deal with the highest mountains of Eltar to the deepest oceans there.

Hopefully, the land of Eltar was near.

The weather was humid, but very hot. Kat and I walked around in search of the great wizard, but it would take probably a few more feet to find him.

As we took a break from searching for him, Kat sat on a bark of a tree to relax. All of a sudden, there came a huge boa constrictor that crept up behind her.

"Don't move." I said in a whisper, "Kat, don't move."

Her eyes grew cold as she saw the snake crawl up from behind. She was terrified and slowly turning pale.

While trying to grab the snake, Kat had fallen backwards. She was screaming for help as she clutched onto a vine.

"TOMMMYYYYY!" She screamed as she clutched onto the vine. "HELP!"

Trying the best as I could, I tried to fight off the snake. The thing was bigger than I was, but very dangerous.

"TOMMMY!" She continued screaming in a plea.

As the vine was about to give out, Kat took out her Zeo morpher, "Zeo Ranger I: PINK!" she cried out.

While trying to morph, she landed into the water. However, after fighting with the creature of the blue lagoon, I went after Kat who was already floating in the water in fear.

As I swam after her, I launched her life vest and placed it over her. We managed onto the shore. There, we found Lerigot. I sat Kat down onto another bark of the tree as I supported her back whereas Lerigot examined her leg.

"My leg, oh-my-god, its healed." Kat teared happily.

Lerigot made a noise in assurance, but was sure Kat was normal again.

Momentarily, we were contacted to return to the Power Chamber with Lerigot. It wasn't long till we found out what we needed him for.

As for Jason and Kimberly, they were placed in an underwater prison where they were held captive by Divatox.

"Place them in the Guild, where they'll be fresh for my beloved Maligore." She smiled devilishly.

During the intervening time, Alpha and Lerigot were talking in Eltarian as they discussed many things from home. "They understand each other." Kat said as she looked over at Alpha and Lerigot as they continued talking.

Suddenly, Divatox had entered the viewing screen.

"Hello Rangers. Let me personally thank you all for the wonderful gift." She said in reply.

"What gift? This isn't Christmas, ya know?" Tanya said holding back her tongue.

Divatox laughed, "Woo, I don't mean that little darling. But, these are from Lerigot."

As she showed Lerigot's family, we all gasped. Lerigot had almost fainted hearing the words of his family being mentioned.

"Let them go." Kat demanded.

"Sure, but you have to give me something in return. Since I have one of yours, what's that called?_ **POWER RANGERS**_." She snickered.

While looking at the viewing screen, my heart sank when I saw someone very familiar.

"_Kimberly_." I said in a soft voice, "And, And Jason." I said looking at him too.

"Bring Lerigot to me you incompetent fools, or you'll never see your friends again." She sneered.

As she left the viewing screen, Lerigot had placed on the Power Chamber's recovery bed. There, he laid in fear. He was already scared of what the outcome was to be of his family.

"RANGERS, YOU ALL MUST TRANSPORT YOURSELVES TO MURIANTHIAS AT ONCE, BUT FIRST ENTER THE HOLDING BAY ."

"The holding bay?" Adam questioned.

"THE HOLDING BAY WILL HOLD FIVE MORPHERS AND KEYS."

We looked at each other in question, but these were better and stronger powers than our Zeo Ranger powers.

**To Be Continued… **

**_END OF PART I_**


	25. Shift Into Turbo pt 2

**Author Note: **Hey all! Yep, I've been M.I.A. again with this story, but not to worry, I'm back and up with another chapter of _Unwritten_. We last left the soon-to-be Turbo Rangers on a quest to find Jason and Kimberly, what will happen next?

_Side Note_: I own Jenna, Angie, and some other notable OC's.

As we entered the holding bay, five keys and morphers were presented to us. Each of us took our morphers and keys which established our new powers. I was no longer Zeo Ranger V, Red, but the Red Turbo Ranger.

Meanwhile back underwater, Divatox had plans for Kimberly and Jason. As they were held captive, they tried everything to escape. While making an escape plan, Jason and Kim weren't alone. Through a recent kidnapping, Divatox had kidnapped Bulk and Skull as well.

During the intervening time, the four of us tested out our new zords. The new zords were cars. Mine was almost like a Mustang, I should say. It was red and very shiny – I liked it a lot. While driving it around the Earth's desert, we each of us commanded them through the sandy winds as well as other obstacles. Back in the Power Chamber, a new Ranger was to be announced.

"Welcome Blue Ranger, you will be a fine addition to the team." Zordon said, "You will be driving the blue Mountain Blaster with precision and care," he stated as he instructed the newest Ranger, "Now, go!"

In a blink of an eye, the Blue Ranger was gone. Our latest duty was to travel to Muranthias. According to Zordon, this was where we had to find Lerigot and his family, including Jason and Kim.

As we placed our zords in the ship's holding bay, we came upon an amazing discovery. As two feet came out of the Mountain Blaster, we all thought it would've been Rocky.

"Rocky?" Adam said in question as he rose his flashlight over the zord, "Is that you?" he said curiously.

The person came out and introduced themselves. To our surprise, it was Justin.

"Guys, I'm the new Blue Ranger isn't that cool or what?" Justin said in amazement.

The four of us looked at us with more shock, but things had to go on.

The travel to Muranthias took about two to three days on sea. We faced many goons and sea creatures, but we made it safely through. While on Muranthias, Divatox had prepared her sacrifices for her wedding day.

_Day 3_

We finally arrived in Muranthias safely. As we arrived, we planned out how to get everyone safely.

"Take out your morphers, its time to kick it into action." I commanded, "Shift into Turbo!" I cried out.

With the five of us morphed, we made it into the Muranthias cave. As we entered, Jason and Kim were binded up with their hands and were about to be lured into the volcano to be sacrifices for Maligore. (Maligore was this hideous creature that looked very demonic and Divatox was going to marry him.)

"You'll never get away with this Divatox!" I pointed out in anger.

"Power Rangers, meet your worst nightmare; Divatox, meet the Power Rangers." Kimberly said in referring to the new set of Rangers.

Divatox laughed, "Throw them into the fire!" she commanded as she instructed her henchmen to lower them into the fire, "Maligore's children arise."

As two humans arose from the volcano, the Rangers and I struggled against Divatox's henchmen who held us back. With glowing red eyes, the former Rangers known as Kim and Jason had their vicious attacks on us.

"You guys have to fight the evil!" Kat cried as she fought off Divatox's goons, "Don't do this!" She screamed.

While trying to save the Lerings, Jason's evilness started to affect him. He looked at me coldly as Kimberly attempted to take attack on Katherine. Before it was too late, I raced over to the two of them.

"Why hello Katherine." Kim said sneering as her eyes glowed, "Soon you will belong to Maligore just like us," she hissed.

"Kimberly, don't do this. You have to fight the evil." Kat said as she tried to confront Kim, "Please break free from the spell," she noted convincing her Kim was still good.

As I came closer, I removed my helmet, "Kim, look at me. It's me…its' me, Tommy." I said trying to revive her from her senses, "Look at me please," I pleaded.

"Yes, we're your friends!" Kat exclaimed, "You have to fight the evil Kimberly," she stated as she tried helping out.

Suddenly, Jason was behind me and with a pull of my shoulder, Jason fought me as Kimberly was distracted in fighting Kat.

"I don't have any friends." Kim hissed, "Oh, and sweetie – PINK IS OUT!" she exclaimed before side kicking Kat.

A big "Don't" escaped Kat's mouth as I fought off Jason, I didn't want to fight him, I really didn't want to fight my best friend.

Meanwhile, Kim was coaxing on Jason to fight me, but as for the Lerings, the released Kim from the spell which allowed her to return to herself again. She gasped and raced over to help me.

"Jason, you were good once. Remember, please!" I said as I fought him off.

With that instant, Jason fell backwards into the fire. As I grabbed his hand, I tried my best to hold onto him with all of my strength. Kimberly was beside me and I tried to grab Jason before he completely fell back into the volcano.

"Kim, you're alright." I said looking at her, "Are you with me?" I asked her.

She gave me a stare and a nod, "I'm with you," she said grabbing onto Jason's hand.

As we pulled him up, I fell backwards as the volcano started to blast with fire and ashes. My helmet laid next to Kim's feet as she handed it to me. With that, she gave me a thumb's up.

"Back to action!" I cried out, "Rangers, take out your weapons," I instructed as we fought off Maligore.

As Kim retrieved the key from the Lerings, the spell that Jason was in was slowly fading away. Jason was once good again and assisted the Lerings to safety. Now it was time to call the new Turbo zords which eventually turned into the almighty Turbo Megazord.

While fighting off Maligore, we used all of our powers to destroy him. Eventually, Maligore was destroyed and we were once again unstoppable.

_Two weeks later…_

Two weeks had gone by and the karate tournament for saving Angel Grove's Little Haven was today. As Adam, Jason and I fought our opponents, our audience cheered us on to a victory. After our win, Jason bowed to the official and received our handsome reward for the orphanage. With smiles on our faces, I raced over to my girlfriend Jenna greeting her with a hug.

"Well, it looks like the shelter won't be closing anytime soon." I said giving her a wink and a hug.

She smiled and returned the hug, "Congratulations you guys!" she said warmly high fiving Jason and Adam. She helped up Justin into the ring.

I looked over at my teammates; I picked up Justin, placing him over my shoulders. He carried the check as the crowd went berserk over a win. With a grin on my face, it was an amazing day.

This was one day I'd never forget – _new powers and a new chapter had begun_.


	26. Seeing Her Again

After the tournament, we all celebrated at the Juice Bar. The loud cheers and applauds came from all corners of the room when Jason, Adam, and I entered the room. Everyone was excited and happy. As the night went on, Kimberly greeted all of her friends whom she hadn't seen almost a couple of years.

"Hey guys!" Kim exclaimed as she ran over to the girls' table hugging everyone of them, "how is everyone?" she beamed as she sat down.

"Hey Kimmie!" Sara said as she embraced her friend, "Things have been good," she smiled, "We've missed you too."

As Kimberly started talking to everyone, Jason and I started talking about Switzerland, the life as an ambassador, and other things. He moved back to Switzerland with Emily after returning the Gold Ranger powers to the Treys, but decided to move back to California because of homesickness.

"Hey Bro, that was a great tournament today." I said giving him a high five, "How's life in Switzerland?" I asked as I sipped my drink.

"Switzerland was great, but I've decided to move back to Angel Grove." He said as he poured himself some juice, "Trini and Zack had noted that they'll be back in a few weeks or so too," he explained.

"Hey cool, I can't wait to see them." I said with a smile as I looked a way for a second.

"Tommy, you know you could always talk to Kimberly. Brett wouldn't mind." Jason said as he saw Kim's boyfriend Brett walk up behind her.

"Uhh…Brett?" I asked in confusion, "Who's Brett?" I said looking at a young male that was about five-foot-nine sit next to a table of girls.

Jason shook his head and nudged me to talk to Kimberly. Kim was at the girls' table laughing and smirking at comments of her life in Florida. As I walked up, my heart started to pound, I was very nervous but still had to talk to Kim before the night was over.

"So, who's all going out with whom?" Kim said curiously, "Any of you girls have someone since I left?" she teased.

"Jenna likes someone." Serena giggled nudging her friend who was blushing, "Don't you Jenna?"

Jenna blushed, "I do not. Besides, I don't think he'll notice me," she said hiding her rosy cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know who you _like_ Jenna." Gillian smiled.

"Guys!" Jenna continued hiding her face as Sydney hugged her, "Thanks Sydney."

"Anytime. Angie's dating Rocky and I'm dating someone named Edgar, Ed for short," Syd said as she smiled brightly, "He's my special someone," she grinned.

The girls awed and cooed at Syd's comment, but as I walked up, Kimberly looked up at me.

"Hey Tommy, what's up?" She said as she had her hand overlapping over Brett's.

"Nothing much, just wondering if you and I can talk after the party?" I asked as I grabbed a seat adjacent from the girls' table.

Kim nodded, "Sure, I'd like that," she smiled and continued talking.

Rocky and Angie were sitting next to me when Jason sat next to me and we started talking again.

"When are you two going to talk?" Jason said as he kept jokingly coaxing me on about Kimberly, "I hope soon," he said as he looked at Kat, whom he hadn't seen in a while.

"Yeah, we are. Probably after the party she and I are going to talk." I said as I ate some chips.

Meanwhile, at the table, Rocky and Brett started talking about the tournament which led them to high fiving and laughing.

"Dude, you should've seen Adam's face when he side kicked that guy. It was so priceless." Brett started laughing, "Woo, what about that guy from River Falls from the first round?" he questioned as he belly laughed.

"Brett, don't remind me." Rocky bursting out in laughter, "That guy from River Falls surely knows how to 'kick,' he said as he made air quotes.

Adam, Tanya, and Kat sat around the huge table with girls as the time went on into the night. Tanya pulled her boyfriend and friend to the dance floor eventually as another song came on.

"Kat, have you spoken to Tommy since the tournament?" Tanya asked as she danced.

"Nope, why?" Kat said as she was dancing with a friend of Jason's.

"Because girl, you should." Her best friend smiled.

"I will, momentarily." Kat replied smiling back, "He's just so busy right now. Look at him, he's talking to Jason and to all his other friends," she sighed.

"That's the spirit, but girl – talk to him, say hello for once." Tanya giggled.

_9:59 p.m._

It was one minute to ten and the party was still going strong. Most of the guests were already on the dance floor whereas most of my friends were laughing and chatting the night away.

"Excuse us for one second, Tommy." Rocky said as he took his girlfriend by the hand, "We'll be back you guys. There's something that I got to do for Ang," he smirked as he gave a grin to his girlfriend's reaction.

"We'll see you in a few, I hope." Angie said as she got escorted away.

As Rocky and Angie left their seats, I sat next to Kimberly who was sitting by herself. She was checking her lip gloss which had faded a few minutes prior to her last sip of juice.

"Hey stranger, how're ya?" She said as she gently tapped my arm, "You did an amazing job at the tournament," she said as she put her lip gloss away.

"Thanks." I said with a smile, "How's Florida?" I asked her.

"Great, the place is amazing. You should come visit sometime; I'll give you a tour of everything." She grinned.

"Is that a date you're offering me on Ms. Hart?" I teasingly laughed.

"No silly, it would be nice for you to visit while I'm in Florida." She admitted.

We laughed and joked around at her table while talking about the tournament. Kat came by and we both looked up.

"Hey Kat, how's it going?" Kim said as she smiled at the Pink Turbo Ranger.

"It's been good, how about you? I heard you and Brett are quite the item." She replied as she gave a smile.

"Kaaaat." Kim blushed a little to her boyfriend's name, "Ready for senior year?" she asked.

"Most definitely, I can't wait to graduate and find some dance schools." Kat retorted as she sat at another table with Tanya and Adam, "Well, it's been good seeing you. Tommy, can we talk later, maybe?"

I gave her a nod and continued talking to Kimberly. As the hours wound down, Rocky and Angie had returned from their spot.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Angie came running up the Juice Bar steps, "Guess what?" She smiled.

Rocky came up behind her as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as Angie frantically screamed with delight as she tried to hide her smiling face.

"What's up Ang, what's so exciting?" Adam asked as he looked over at the girls' table.

"Tell us, spill it." Kat as she smiled, "Rocky, tell us!" she exclaimed.

"Well, we're…uhh…" Rocky hesitantly said as he hid his grinning face, "Umm..."

"Spill it Rocky." Tanya said as she gave him a seat next to her.

Angie placed her right hand down as a table full of girls started screaming and awing. The girls hugged their friend and sat back down.

"When's the wedding?"

"Am I invited?"

"Oh my gosh, Angie!"

The girls embraced again and congratulated their friend Rocky as well who claimed he was nervous but excited to give a promise to the girl he loved.

_10:30p.m._

The party was near over, but as for Kim and I started talking to her outside more about Florida and everything else in between.

"Tommy, do you think you can come visit me in Florida one of these days? You know nothing major, just a visit?" She asked as she smiled.

"Of course. How about during summer vacation from my last year of high school?" I answered as we continued walking around the parking lot killing time, "I'll have plenty of time during my month off from the race track," I stated as I crossed my arms as I talked.

"Great! You'll definitely love Florida. The sunsets are absolutely gorgeous." Kim beamed as she tied up her hair which was in her face, "It's one of those sights you would want a picture of," she said as she gave me a warm smile.

Meanwhile, Brett and Jason were talking about their flight back to Florida. Kim and Brett's flight was at ten the next morning, so it was worth seeing all of his and Kim's friends again before they left.

"What time are you two leaving?" Jason asked.

"We're leaving from California to Florida at ten, but we have all this stuff to bring back." Brett stated as he looked at his watch, "She bought so many clothes again," he added with a chuckle.

"That's Kim for you, always buying clothes." Jason shook his head with a laugh, "Take care of my little sis alright?" he said as he shook Brett's hand.

"I will. It was nice to see you again Jason." Brett nodded as he returned the handshake.

As the night ended, it was definitely good to see Kimberly again. Just reminiscing about our updates and life just made life a little better. (Oh, and in case you're wondering, yeah I did talk to Kat on the phone till about 1 A.M.)


	27. Starting Fresh

Starting fresh, what comes to mind? For some, it's a way of starting everything from scratch, whereas for others, they tend to find a sense of belonging. For me, things after passing on my powers to another Ranger had devoted me to do some things for myself.

After graduating high school and pursuing a race car career, I had to make a choice for myself whether to continue as a Ranger or be as normal as possible. With that, I chose to give my powers to a young man named Theodore Jarvis (nicknamed T.J.) Johnson.

He was a young man with a mission. His mission was to find himself in a new town in Angel Grove, California. He had recently moved out to California on his own with a new found friend Cassie Chan. Chan, eventually, became the new pink Turbo Ranger, which Katherine has passed her powers to.

As time went on, Tanya, Adam, Kat, and I had plans. Tanya had pursued her radio debut on WAGX, a radio station in Angel Grove; Adam did part-time as a stuntman for a local amusement park; Katherine wanted to pursue her career in dance at the Royal Dance Academy, but decided to stay close to home and took up student teaching at the school; and as for me, race car driving was my pastime.

On a daily basis, I'd meet with my uncle and his friends. We all would test drive the race car around the track as well as participate in many races. However, it was definitely a high adrenaline rush. I just loved racing, this was one of my passions and loves at the moment.

From time to time, off the track, I would date. I had no attachments then, but I had a lot of girls that adored me. For starters, I had a crush on several, but couldn't pursue a relationship. I just didn't want a relationship right away, but I knew dating would ease away my uncle and mother's teasing about me always being on the phone late at night.

As for my late father's karate school, my mother had given the school to my cousin Mike Fitzwater. According to my father's will, he had noted that Mike should take care of it, since it was too much for me to handle as a teenager, but I did teach at times younger students who would arrive there.

Everything was becoming anew. I liked the whole transitional phase from a boy to a man. It always showed a sense of me growing up. I was no longer a teenager, but a man that was embarking on a world that was before him.

Things went by, but I always stayed strong no matter what.

**Author Note: **Yeah, very short chapter. Anyway, _read and review_.


	28. On the Mend part 2

The following two weeks after the tournament, it was back to the race track. As I mentioned before, racing had become my new hobby, and I loved every minute of it. The adrenaline rush as I sped around the track caused a great rush that went through my veins and blood.

As I raced around, I imagined what my life would be. What would it hold since I graduated from high school and moved on with my life? Life could only tell for me. After some racing, I spoke to my uncle for a bit on an up-coming race.

"That was so much fun; I can't wait till the next race!" I exclaimed as I removed my helment, "When is it?"

My uncle looked at his clipboard as he checked all the dates, "I think it's on the twenty-first of this week," he said as he examined the calendar.

The twenty-first was the first race. I couldn't believe it. I had been training since the end of last month till now. Certainly, things had a lot to offer since then. However, the calendar had some things I could still do. Though, there was a lot to do before the big race.

That afternoon, I headed to the Juice Bar. I hadn't been there over a month since I had been occupied with racing and enjoying my life. There stood some of my friends who were hanging out, but a young woman caught my eye.

I hadn't seen her since we had all graduated from high school, but it only took some time to see who she really was. In every way, she was a great friend, and I am so thankful for her, just being _her_.

"Hey Tommy, what's up?" A familiar voice said as she came up behind me.

"Hey Kat, how's student teaching treating you?" I asked as I gave her a friendly hug, "I heard it was quite a task." I chuckled.

"Yeah it has. I've been handling sophomores this term and they are a handful to manage." Kat said in reply, "How's the race track?" she asked as she got two drinks from the bar placing them on the table.

As I sipped my drink a little, my mind got distracted and looked towards another direction. Jenna was sitting a few feet from us, but a slight smile came to her face as she stared at me.

"Tommy?" Kat asked inquisitively as she looked at me, "Yoo-hoo," she said as she waved her hand in front of my face, "Earth to Tommy."

"Oh, sorry about that. You were asking me about the competition." I said as I shook my head as I took another sip of my juice.

Kat nodded, "Yeah, how's that coming along? I hear your uncle's quite into you winning this year," she noted as she fiddled with her straw.

"Yep, he's something else. He demands, demands and demands – that's Uncle John for you." I smirked.

Meanwhile, Jenna was sitting on the Juice Bar steps tuning her guitar. It had been a few days since Jenna had touched the guitar since she had it tuned at the shop days before.

"Hey Jenna." Serena said as she sat down next to her friend, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just got back from a vacation with my folks. It was eh, boring." Jenna giggled, "Hey, notice the guy with Kat?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Serena replied raising her eyebrow, "What about him?" she asked.

"I haven't really noticed it, but Tommy Oliver's really cute." Jenna smirked as she tuned up her guitar on the last string, "I mean, _really cute_," she blushed a little as she looked up again.

During the intervening time, the girls quietly laughed and joked around until the rest of their friends showed up. Kat had left for the day. She had several papers to grade before leaving for an appointment with several co-workers, so I headed out the door.

As I left the Juice Bar, I looked back and I saw Jenna give me a smile as she strummed her guitar. She softly sang a tune that she had been working on for a few minutes, but stopped as she looked at me.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Jenna said to her friends as she walked out of the Juice Bar.

Her friends nodded and giggled as Jenna followed me out the door. I looked over at her and continued walking. Jenna closed up her guitar case and carried it with her.

"Tommy, wait up," Jenna said as she raced up to me, "Mind if I take a walk with you?" she asked gently.

"Sure, let's go to Angel Grove Park and talk." I said as I opened the door.

While walking to the park, Jenna and I reminisced about the good old days of high school. The days of tests, research, and class trips that make us shake our heads.

Back at the Juice Bar, Serena, Sydney, and Erica were talking about college. The three of them conversed about everything. Serena was going off to USC that summer; Sydney was going to go to University of Angel Grove, and Erica had plans to go to USC with Serena, Adam, and Tanya. The three girls laughed and joked around about their memories since summer had a lot of plans for all of them. For me, it'll be one summer I wouldn't forget.

"How about Ms. Peters, she drove me crazy with her so-called I'm teaching Algebra?" Jenna laughed as she and I sat on the swings, "Man, I can't stand her," she chuckled.

"Tell me about it, you're lucky you didn't have Senor McBrams for introductory Spanish. I don't know what the difference between certain things like siete and seis is still." I said as I laughed a little.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I leaned into Jenna and kissed her. Jenna pulled away and looked at me.

"What was that for?" Jenna said as she smirked, "Did you just kiss me?" she asked with a slight blush.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry." I said gently as I hid my face from her.

Jenna gently moved my shoulder, but I wouldn't budge. My face started to go red as I tried looking at her, but she looked at me and smiled.

"Tommy, don't be sorry." She said as she looked at me, "There's something that I need to tell you," she added as she touched my hand.

I turned around and looked at her, "Well, I have something to tell you too. You first," I said as I held her hand.

"Well, since high school, especially senior year. I had a crush on you." Jenna replied as she blushed more, "I didn't know how to face you about it, but I was very nervous," she said as looked away.

I pulled her close to me, "Really? I liked you too, but I was so occupied with the tournament and stuff, but I did have feelings for you Jenna." I said as I caressed her face.

"Does that mean we're an item now?" Jenna chuckled as she rested her hand over mine.

I chuckled and got down on one knee, "Let's do this the right way. Jenna Paige, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her as I looked up at her brown eyes.

Jenna nodded as I gave her a hug. I picked her up off the swing and kissed her again.

_The following week…_

The race was today and I was very much excited. The crowds cheered and raved about the race. As my car sped around the track with several other cars, I raced my way to victory.

The final lap determined the winner. With my speed, I raced three other cars to the finish line, but I was determined to finish first.

"And car five is crossing the finish line as well as cars seventy-six and ninety," The announcer said as he watched the race, "Looks like we have a close one folks. Here comes our first place winner – Tommy Oliver," he responded as he saw me enter the finish line.

As I got out of my race car, I was greeted by my friends. Jenna looked at me and smiled.

"Hey pretty lady." I said as I hugged her, "Like the race?" I said as I pecked her on the lips.

"Yep, you did great," Jenna said with a smile, "You were awesome out there Tommy," she said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

With the many high fives and hugs, it turned out to be a great day after all.

**Author Note:** See that purple button? Go ahead, click it. You know you want to it. C'mon ;-)


	29. The Haircut

**Author Note: **Hi everyone, Happy Mother's Day to all the readers. I hope everyone has had given their mother their love and appreciation on this special day. Anyhow, this is the next installment for Unwritten. I know it's been a while, but enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **There's a bunch of OC's (Erica, Angie, Serena, Sydney, Kevin, Richard, Katie, Tyler, Lucky, and Edgar) in this story. If you notice them, I own them. Other than that, the main characters (Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Kat, Jason, and Tanya) that are featured aren't, but I use them not for money.

_**Timeline: October 1, 2002 – four days before a big meeting with some close Red Rangers.**_

_9:58 p.m._

I was running a little late to Adam's bachelor party when I threw a cap over my head to cover up my messed up hair. However, I feared the worst if only Adam and the guys saw what I did. I only fear the worse on their reaction.

"Where's Tommy?" Tyler asked as he sat down on Adam's leather couch holding a sixer in his hand, "I hope that man isn't late," he said as he opened his drink.

Kevin chuckled, "Obviously, you don't know the man as well as we do," he said laughing, "Tommy Oliver is _always _late."

Adam was in the kitchen stocking his fridge with drinks for his party, whereas Richard, Rocky, and Edgar were putting out food. For once, Rocky didn't touch anything.

_Ding dong_

I stood by the door waiting. I fiddled with my baseball cap for a moment hoping that my friends had forgotten me at the door, which by chance, would be my escape.

"I bet that's Tommy now." Adam muttered as he placed the last case of Coors into the fridge, "Will someone get that?" he asked.

As the door was about to open, I crept down the stairs. I hope no one would notice the get up and the hat, but it was too late.

"I got it," Jason said as he unlocked the lock, "Geez Adam, how many locks do you have?" he chuckled letting in the red-capped former Turbo Ranger.

"Three. Tanya says we need it because of burglars that creep around Angel Grove," said the former Green Turbo Ranger as he sat down, "Tommy, how are you? Long time no see."

"Sorry, I'm late though. I had to do a few errands."

"It's all good. I'm glad you could make it before my wedding."

As Adam and I exchanged conversations, I hid my hair tightly snug in the red baseball cap. Hopefully, as time goes by, no one would notice.

Meanwhile, at Katie's bachelorette party for Tanya, the girls were having fun on their girls' night out. They were laughing and joking around in the limousine that Katie's sister Lorena had rented.

"Here's to Tanya and her life with Adam," Jenna said as she raised her champagne glass, "May you two have the greatest happiness ever," she said as she clinked glasses with her friends.

"Aw, Jenna. You're gonna make me cry here," Tanya sniffled, "You guys, I can't thank you all enough," the former yellow Turbo Ranger said as she clinked her glass with Jenna's.

The girls were having the time of their lives. Jenna, Kat, Serena, Sydney, and Erica had planned a fun-filled evening for their friend who was getting married shortly after college. Their first stop was at a local club down Stone Canyon. Each of them danced to their hearts content and enjoyed every moment they had as best friends.

Back at the bachelor party, we were all laughing and getting into some silliness.

_10:30 p.m._

"Bro, you've been wearing that crazy hat all evening. What're you trying to hide under there?" Jason asked as he opened another bottle, "You're obviously turning into Kevin," he laughed.

"Hey!" Kevin laughed as he took off his beige Tommy Hilfiger hat, "At least I look good in it," he chuckled.

"C'mon Tommy, why the hat all of a sudden?" Rocky asked, "Its not like you're having a bad hair day," he grinned.

"What if I am?" I joked as I tilted my hat at him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Tyler and Kevin had tackled me to the ground as Jason tried to retrieve my cap off my head. The three of us wrestled on the ground with hopes of me regaining my strength to get the hat back.

"Guys, c'mon; get off me." I said as I tried freeing myself from two guys that were stronger than me.

"Not till we see what's under the hat," Tyler said as he got up, "C'mon, I'm sure it's nothing serious under there," he replied.

As Kevin and Tyler got up, I removed the hat which had my hair in a mess. I looked down and tried to hide my expression I had on my face.

"Well…" I said, "Is it _that_ bad?" I cringed as my close friends looked at my hair.

"Tommy, we can fix it," Adam said as he sat on the couch as he placed his sixer on the table, "If you want us to," he said trying to make me feel better about my so-called haircut I gave myself.

At the Sunny Side club, Kat had made a phone call at Adam's to see how the guys were doing. To her little surprise, she probably would've never known what kind of bachelor party we were up to.

_Rrrrring_

"Park residence, Adam speaking," the former green Turbo Ranger said as he answered his phone, "Oh hey, Kat. How's Tanya enjoying her party?"

"She's having fun. You should see her. She's dancing and being her silly self," she replied, "What are you boys up to?"

Adam had placed the phone call on speaker phone to let all the guys talk to Kat. As for me, I was still embarrassed by my haircut. I didn't want Kat or my other close friends that were girls to know. Girls do certainly get excited when they hear the words _haircut_.

"We're about to cut Tommy's hair," Jason teased as he looked at my hair, "I wish you girls were here to see this," he smirked.

I groaned on the couch, "Ugh, why'd you got to tell her," I reminded my best friend.

"I'm sure it'll look cute," Katie said in the background, "We still love ya Tommy!" she exclaimed drunk.

While the conversation was going on, I sighed and picked at my hair that looked completely a mess after my own attempt in cutting my hair. This was the worst evening ever.

_11:05 p.m._

It was already 11 o'clock and Adam's party was still going on. As for my best friend Jason and I, we wanted to get to the bottom of this. My hair was still a mess. I blame the person that cut my hair which costed me a pretty good hunk of money just to cut it.

"What on earth did you do to your hair, Bro?" Jason asked as he looked at the pieces that were considered _hair_.

"Well, I tried cutting it," I cringed at how my hair looked before, "I just wanted a better look and the hair stylist messed it up," I said looking in the mirror.

"Don't worry Bro; I can fix all this mess."

"Thanks Bro."

"No problem."

As Jason began cutting my hair, pieces of the hair started falling to the ground. I was finally shedding away my youth and becoming a man, but this didn't seem easy as it sounded.

With sudden snips as Jason was cutting, Edgar had the video camera on taping the whole moment. How much more embarrassment did I need tonight?

"Please don't tell me you're gonna show the girls this?" I asked as the recorder recorded everything," I groaned.

"Well, let's put it this way. Adam's bachelor party is more of a coming of man sort of thing, so this'll be kind of like that," Ed stated, "Now, we won't embarrass you like that till you're married," he chuckled.

I sat in my seat and laughed, "Over my dead body you're gonna show this to my future wife," I snickered.

The rest of the guys laughed as the camera roamed the party. Jason continued snipping away as he snipped off the very small mullet the stylist had left behind.

"Almost done, Bro," Jason said as he buzzed cut the sides, "Next time, let the master of hair do this, how you think I managed with mine?" he joked.

"Look at me I'm Tommy Oliver," Rocky laughed as he picked up the remaining pieces of hair. Wooo!"

I shook my head, "Rocky, you actually look weird with long hair, but then again, who can't forget your mullet when we were kids," I began to laugh.

This no one understood, but only Rocky, Adam and I. A couple years ago, we were turned into children, but we definitely had the weirdest hairstyles, including Rocky.

"Says the man with his hair down his ass," he laughed.

_12:01 a.m._

"I hope the guys are alright," Sydney said as she got into the limo, "Especially my honeykins," she smirked.

"I'm sure he is," Kat assured her friend, "Its Jason, I'm worried about," she said as she looked at her cell phone.

"C'mon girls, let's not worry about so much about our men, they're alright. I hope," Tanya said as she sat in between the two girls, "Where to next?" she asked her friends.

"Copa Banana," Serena said as she anticipated the next stop, "This is our night girls, let's have fun!" she exclaimed.

As the limo started pulling off from the first club, Jenna was text messaging Tyler to see how things were going over at Adam's.

**JENNA: **What's going on over there?

**TYLER:** Nothing ;-)

**JENNA:** Riiiight. Lol.

**TYLER: **lol, I'm serious.

**JENNA:** Send me a picture to tell me what's going on.

In the midst of text messaging, Tyler had snapped a picture of me and my new 'do.

**JENNA:** Lol. Who did that?

**TYLER:** Jason.

**JENNA:** Lol, Wait till I show the girls.

"Hey girls, you'll never believe what I heard from Tyler," Jenna said as she closed up her cell phone.

"Let me guess, Rocky's up to no good. That boy, I swear," Angie laughed, "Spill it, Jenna," she nudged her friend.

Jenna had passed around her cell phone which held a picture of my new haircut. As each of the girls looked at it, they were all in squeals and giggles.

"Whoa, talk about drastic measures there," Kat noted as she looked at my new 'do, "I'm sure Jase did this," she giggled.

"Possibly, look at Lucky's face in this," Erica laughed.

The girls laughed and continued looking at the pictures Tyler had snapped. This was certainly a bachelor's party I wouldn't forget. What a _hair raising_ experience!


	30. Forever Red

In a distant planet, not too far away from earth, a space patroller had watched from afar several beetle-like creatures that took over his planet. The planet was in grave danger, the hope of seeing its life again would only tell.

As the young man hid his life-form from the bug-like creatures, he watched as several dug up a masterful plan. The plan was once again to destroy earth and its surroundings. The young man gasped and fled to recruit for help. However, with this help, he called up on nine former Red Rangers (himself included) in this quest of honor and service.

Back on earth, in a tropical paradise, two former allies sat around playing a game of chess and debating their versions of meeting the Power Rangers. One had a reason, whereas the other had rebutted his statement. Suddenly, the phone had rung that day in paradise. Little did they know what was in store with that phone call.

"Hello," a young male's voice replied.

"I need your help, the moon's in grave danger," the other male replied.

"Andros, don't you know I'm retired," the former Ranger snickered.

Throughout the phone call two young men conversed about saving the universe again, but this time, they needed reinforcements. Assuredly, ten former Red Rangers would do the trick. Meanwhile, while at the park, Cole, Alyssa, and Taylor were hanging around, until someone came looking for Cole.

"Excuse me," a tall slender man approached the Wild Force Power Rangers, "I'm looking for Cole Evans," he stated as he came closer.

"How do you know who I am?" the young teen replied.

"I'm Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue," he replied as he showed his morpher, "I was sent here to recruit you for an important mission," he explained.

Cole Evans, so far the youngest Ranger I've known since who knows when. With him, he was still young. Young, in a sense he still had to learn many things from the older Rangers and myself. He reminded me of myself, but let's put it this way, he's still a rookie in training.

As Carter and Cole entered NASADA, they were welcomed by two other Red Rangers, Wesley "Wes" Collins and Eric Myers. Through the many introductions and getting acquainted with several legends, Cole couldn't believe he was meeting several former Rangers before his time.

Through the many handshakes, each introduced themselves. Each had a story to tell about their Ranger days, whereas others had still to come.

"You're all Red Rangers too?" Cole asked in surprise.

The five former Rangers all nodded and patted Cole on the shoulder. Though, there was still more to be revealed.

"We were all assembled by a veteran Ranger," Andros explained, "a leader for this mission," he continued.

"Leader?"

As the young man entered into the garage, five Rangers were in shock, several were surprised by who they saw. When I was greeted, I shook hands with Cole, the young man who was surprise to say the least, had seen a legend.

"Thank you all for coming in such short notice," I said as I stood before all the other Rangers.

"You called us here on an urgent," Wes said with concern.

"I was hoping this day would never come," I explained, "Andros has recently tracked down the remains of the evil Machine Empire," I stated.

"I thought the Zeo Rangers destroyed them years ago," T.J. said in confusion.

T.J. was right, it was destroyed years ago, but the fear of the worse came when it was found again. However, the leaders were destroyed and it was our only chance to destroy them and their allies. We had to think up a plan, a mischievous plan that would work on this fierce evil that was upon us.

Their mission was to destroy the moon, but, how to protect it was the answer. Andros had flickered on his light staff to show his space craft. With this space craft, we were to aboard it and create a plan that would stop this evil.

This was a very dangerous mission, but no one was forced to go. With this, it was a decision within decisions that one had to make. Cole sounded uncertain, but was obliged that he was asked on this offer and wanted to take on this mission with open arms and start the protection of earth.

"Wait, wasn't there another Red Ranger here on earth?" Andros questioned.

"I was hoping he'd show up," I answered, "but I guess he couldn't make it," I said in concern.

With the sound of a revving motorcycle, another young man had entered into the midst of several Red Rangers. To everyone's surprise it was Jason. He removed his helmet and placed it onto his bike. With a grim smile on his face, he gave me a firm handshake as a brother should. It had been a long while since I had Jason. Though, to those, it's their first meet with him.

"So, you must be the new guy?" Jason said as he patted Cole on the shoulder.

Cole nodded and gave him a firm handshake, "Hi, I'm Cole," he said as he was star struck to see the original Red Ranger standing before him.

As eight earth Rangers entered into the spaceship, two were still to be picked up in space – Leo, the red Lost Galaxy Ranger and Aurico, the red Aquitian Ranger. Back on the moon, a plan was to be made for destruction of all ten red Rangers.

The plan was to destroy each and every one of them – was it possible?

On the other hand, things on Andros' spaceship were just getting started. Every plan had its diversion, and every diversion must have a plan. As I explained about the Machine Empire, I noted that the destruction of King Mondo wasn't all that easy. Mondo had many plans up his sleeve and that plan had failed since the Zeo Rangers had destroyed him in the process.

With the regroup of the Machine Empire, King Mondo's foot soldiers still wanted a claim to fame by destroying the Rangers, but that is yet to be unfolded. With Mondo's foot soldiers, they had landed on the Sea of Tranquility which was based on the moon.

In fact, one thing was wanted from that area of the moon, and that was _Serpentera_. Since the defeat of Lord Zedd, Mondo's henchmen had unraveled the slithery creature and enabled it to be used again.

During the intervening time, General Avengance had plans of his own. Each of his henchmen had entered into the kingdom. They examined Serepentera carefully when suddenly, ten Rangers had appeared. Each was branded with the color red which represented their Ranger form.

"You know if you miss King Mondo that much," Jason stated, "We can promise you can join him," he said forcefully.

"We aren't letting you bring back Serpentera," Cole pointed out.

"Try and stop us!" General Avengance stated as Mondo's henchmen circulated.

As the cogs entered into the scene, each former Red Ranger fought the cogs as they enticed them into battle with brute force. Out of nowhere, General Avengance and his crew were heading into Serpentera. Cole tried to stop them before it was too late.

When he tried to stop them, a laser had fazed Cole when Leo and Aurico offered him a ride on their galaxy glider.

"Thank you Rangers," Cole said in a handshake.

The two morphed Rangers nodded in gratitude as the other seven came to help out with the defeat of the Machine Empire.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jason asked as he looked at his nine teammates.

"Let's do it guys," I commanded.

As all ten Red Rangers morphed, each had a battle cry. With that, each took attack on the beetle-like critters that surrounded the moon. However, it wasn't an easy escape for General Avengance. He fled inside Serepentera with hopes to escape.

With his attempt to leave the moon, Cole commanded his galaxy cycle which followed General Avengance. Although, with all the power that Serepentera had, it didn't stop Cole from destroying it.

The loud sounds of booming noises refracted shards of the serpent-like creature, but where was Cole? In a worry, the nine of us hoped he made it out safely and without any harm. Eventually, Cole came out safe and sound. No scratches or harm done to the young rookie.

The sun was almost to set as we landed back onto earth. I thank each and every single Ranger for being part of history. Each carried on a memory that would possibly last a life time.

"So, he's Tommy," Cole thought out loud, "Wow!" he exclaimed.

As the young red cladded man was in awe, he witnessed a legend.

Me? A legend. Yeah right.


	31. A Groomsman, Never A Groom

Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. - _Aristotle_

Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one. - _Friedrich Halm_

Weddings, what comes to mind? Some may say weddings are the best part of life, whereas others define it as a new chapter in their lives. Others see this as a new beginning with the binding of two lovers that have been together for either a long or short period of time.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_William Cranston, III_

_&_

_Trini Elizabeth Kwan_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_Ms. Katherine Hillard_

_&_

_Sgt. Jason Lee Scott_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Jenna Paige _

_&_

_Tyler_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_Tanya Arissa Sloan_

_&_

_Adam Park_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Sara _

_&_

_Edgar_

I have received about eight invitations in the mail this past month alone. This was crazy. I have never imagined that there would be so many invitations sent to my house. Every other day, it was a wedding invitation or an invitation to someone's bachelor party. However, I'm not worried, or upset. In fact, I'm happy for all my friends. Recently, I had been asked to be Carter's groomsman at his wedding to his long term girlfriend Serena. I accepted with great offer, but was very obliged to give one of the many toasts that year.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" I said as I clanked my champagne flute

Everyone looked up as did the happy couple. I began my speech as I started reading from my note cards. The couple smiled as they listened attentively to every single word.

_Today, we are gathered around by family, friends, and most importantly the newlyweds. Life has brought us here today to celebrate not only a memory, but a friendship that lasted a lifetime for two special people. With this couple, they faced obstacles which filled memories to add onto their love's journey. To Serena and Carter, may you both have a wonderful and successful life together._

As a sea of glasses rose from the tables, I clanked my glass with the newly weds as I sat back down.

"Thanks for the speech, Tommy," Carter said as he clanked his glass with mine, "You did a great job," he said.

The reception was long, but beautiful. Many pictures were snapped and laughter filled the room with Serena and Carter's friends that predicted many things for the couple. As I sat in my seat, I thought about what my life would be like with that special someone.

I wished for someone to hold me, someone to be there for me, but most of all, my special someone that will give me a promise that will be forever.

As I daydreamed, I watched a happy couple on the dance floor dance the night away. Life as I knew it was already before me. I was already twenty-something and life was still going on.

Suddenly, a light tap on my shoulder came from one of Serena's friends. She was about five foot seven, green eyes, and a warm smile. As she and I conversed, we talked about life in general.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" she asked as she sat next to me at the bar.

"Oh, no. Be my guest," I said as I offered her a seat, "I'm Tommy," I said as I stuck my hand out.

The alburn haired girl looked at me at first. She wasn't quite sure how to react, but she took out her hand any how.

"I'm Hayley," she said with a warm smile, "So, who's side of the party are you on?" she inquired.

"Both," I said with a chuckle, "How about you?" I asked.

"The bride's," she replied, "I heard about Carter through emails and phone calls," Hayley stated as she sipped her margarita.

As we talked about the wedding, we discussed about our future plans. I was presently studying general sciences at a local community college. As for Hayley, she was studying computer science. For some reason, computers and science would be pretty useful as Billy would always say.

The night continued on with the two friends laughing as music played. We chatted about politics, ethics, and school. Certainly, things were interesting. I had just met Hayley. Little did I know that she would be attending UCLA in the fall.

"You're attending UCLA?" I asked as I sipped my drink, "I'm going to be there this fall," I noted to her.

"Really? More science classes, I suppose," Hayley grinned.

"Possibly, but I'll be living with a friend during the semester," I mentioned to her about my living area for the year, "I'm quite unsure who's going to be my roommate," I said.

During the intervening time, Marc, Carter's older brother came up to the microphone.

"Will all the bachelors come up to the front please?" he asked, "C'mon don't be shy; Tommy, get up, stop chatting with the lady at the bar and get up here," he laughed as he embarrassed me in front of everyone.

I groaned at Marc's remark, but made it up to the sea of eligible bachelors. Carter had already slipped off Serena's garter and was about to toss it from the highest balcony of the banquet hall.

Serena watched and giggled in her seat as Carter looked over his shoulder. The drums started to snare as he was about to throw it in a direction to all the sea of men.

"Ready? One…Two….Three!" Marc exclaimed as he saw the lacy garter fly over the sea of men.

As a sea of men dove over each other as they tried to get the garter. With my luck, who knew who would've caught it? Suddenly, someone with a red tie had waved it at the crowd.

Wes had waved frantically as he showed off Serena's garter. Jen jokingly smacked his arm as he leaned in to give her a kiss. Jen smiled and hugged Serena in sincerest congratulations.

Next, was the bouquet toss. Serena looked all around her at her friends who were still bachelorettes waved and whistled to her signaling them to throw the bouquet at her.

The sounds of the drum roll roared as Serena made an attempt to throw her floral bouquet into a sea of women. She joked around for a few seconds as the screams and giggles as she instantly threw her bouquet into the crowd.

As she turned around, she noticed that Jen had caught it. She embraced her friend as Jen waved the bouquet in the air. Wes escorted her to the chair and placed the lacy garter on her leg, everyone cheered as the next couple was to be married.

"Looks like we'll have to plan our wedding date," Jen smiled, "I can't wait to be married to you," she said softly learning in to kiss him.

Wes kissed back, "I love you Jennifer Scotts," he smiled as he kissed her back, "More than you know," he grinned.

By the end of the night, everyone had waved goodbye to Serena and Carter as they left the ballroom. They were off to a month long vacation in Tahiti. They both deserved it very much.

As I look at the happy couple, I hope someday I'd find someone like that. Life can still go on, but I know that once a groomsman, never a groom would still stick in my memory till the future Mrs. Thomas James Oliver comes along.


	32. College

College – the involvement of finding yourself, partying, long hours in classrooms, weird professors that are all about their subject, and the countless hours in the library. For some college was just one of the many reasons to further your education. However, for others, it was parties till the wee hours of the morning. As for me, college balanced out everything.

I had attended a community college for a short period time. This was only to get my general courses out of the way and find the major that suited me. My concentration was emphasized on the general sciences. From there, I managed to keep a scholarship as well as graduate with honors there. Next, was my bachelor's degree which I focused again on the sciences. I managed to get a minor in paleontology.

I had met the most amazing people in college. Some were like family and some were the greatest people that will stay with me for a lifetime. Although life didn't stop there with me in college – I was your avid party goer, at times.

One spring evening, it was the eve of midterms. My roommates and I had planned a party at the local fraternity that the three of us were rushed into, and things had gotten pretty crazy.

"I hope we have fun tonight," I said as I put on my green and white tee that said, _Sexy much_ written on the back, "I hope there's some hot girls there tonight," I snickered.

My roommate Tony snickered, "I'm just worried about your drinking capacity Oliver," he grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," I groaned.

It was my junior year. I was noted to be a lightweight by several of Tony's friends, but I was also noted to be a ladies' man around campus, not sure why. However a lot of them had snickered that there were many girls to be at the party tonight.

_Knock knock_

"You guys ready?" Hayley said as she stood behind the door.

Hayley, remember her? She and I had met at Serena and Carter's wedding. For starters, we're not dating. She had been a close friend of mine since I started at UCLA. In fact, she had helped me with some of the difficult classes.

Jeremy, another roommate of mine had opened the door for her, "Hey Hayley, ready for the party?" he asked

Hayley had magenta-like hair now. She was quite different than she was since the meet at the Carters' wedding, but since then, a lot has happened with us in college. We've been told by many, we should date, but it wasn't really going to happen.

The night of the party was crazy. People were filling up the fraternity house like a madhouse. Techno and dance music blared through the speakers as we all danced the night away in celebration of midterms.

As the disc jockey played several songs, we all had a good time. Several were drinking, others were off to corners of the frat house dancing or talking. My friends and I were off to the corner laughing with drinks in hand.

"Chug it!" Ray, Hayley's boyfriend at the time said, "C'mon!" he chanted.

The two men that stood before me had chugged a shot of tequila as Hayley and I watched. We both shook our heads and laughed as the two drank one more shot.

"Tommy, you're next," Valerie said as she handed me a shot glass of rum, "To friendships and midterms," she said as she clinked her glass with all of us.

"Friendships and midterms," we all clinked.

The night went on rather long. There were people drunk and still partying. I felt light-headed and nauseated as I relaxed my head on a pillow at the frat house. There were two people next to me making out and there was me, Tommy Oliver, the avid partier.

I relaxed my head from my spinning world. I knew I had too much to drink. I almost felt intoxicated by what I had ingested, but couldn't hold it anymore. As I rested my head on what I thought was a pillow, I thought about my life and what has become of it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone stuck their hand out. I extended my hand as I stumbled across the house. She vaguely smiled at me as she helped me back to my dorm.

The odor of alcohol trailed the two of us. Definitely, this was a night of crazy memories. She gave me two coated aspirins and a glass of water as she smiled softly at me. During that time, I felt well rested that night.

"Thanks Hayley," I murmured in my sleep.

Friends in every way took care of me, especially in the time of need. My friends, including my roommates had got back from the party. They were all tired and drained from a long night. I knew in the morning, I had to muster up to take my midterms. However, that was one year I'd never forget. This was only my junior year of college, but senior year felt very far away.

I kept up with my school work that year. I studied very hard and managed to maintain a 3.85 GPA in my major. With every thing that has happened, I decided to celebrate a bit more differently, minus getting drunk every minute of the day.

As the months progressed, I started looking for graduate schools that would take me in. I applied to about six, three of which, I still had to wait for answers from. From there, I had to decide on my path.

During the mid-summer of junior year, I took a plane trip to Europe for two months. With that, I saw the sights, the sounds, and atmosphere of a life that I wanted to enjoy. In every retrospect, I enjoyed my days snapping pictures, watching the people of many countries handle life and its surroundings.

The places I visited were some of Europe's wonderful areas: Paris, Rome, Madrid. Some of these, people could only dream of, but this was a quest for myself and how to discover other cultures.

My best friend in college, Anton Mercer had come along with me on this journey. He was a young inquisitive young gentleman that enjoyed traveling as much as I did. I met up with him in Madrid and we had the time of our lives.

"Tommy, I must say, this has to be the best part of our trip so far," Anton stated as he walked around, "The best trip since we landed in Rome," he chuckled.

Rome was very beautiful. Their sunsets were glorious, which almost felt like a real-life postcard. Anton and I had snapped many pictures. Some of which, included two friends enjoying another place in another world.

"Anton, this has to be the greatest," I noted as I walked around, "Everything is glorious," I mentioned as I snapped a picture of the scenery.

I took in the warm summer's breeze that filled the air. This was definitely a trip that reminded me of my youth in Phadeos. I looked back and embarked on another quest.

When senior year of college had started, I had a lot to share with family and friends. That year had a lot of life experiences too. With the many classes I still had to take, I had to carry on life as it flipped a page in my life.

The following spring, I graduated from UCLA. My family and friends in attendance watched as a young twenty-one year old Tommy Oliver graduate with his bachelor's degree.

_Thomas James Oliver,Jr., Summa Cum Laude_, the speaker stated as I went up to get my diploma.

I turned my tassel as I received the greatest honor and accomplishments. I smiled valiantly showing off my diploma. I gave my mother a thumb up as she teared softly in her chair. My uncle John was also in attendance. He cheered loudly as he could.

With him were some of my closest friends cheering rather loudly. I laughed as they cheered. I shook the university's president in pride and a smile. A picture was snapped as I cheery grinned from ear to ear with an accomplished look.

After the ceremony, my family had thrown me a graduation party that I would not forget. There were a lot of smiles and hugs that were given to me. This was just the beginning.

That summer, I received a letter from the Graduate studies committee. I had been accepted on a full-scholarship to USC to further my science degree.

_Next stop, USC for paleontology, and then my doctorate. _

Life is full of surprises.


	33. Dr Oliver, I Pressume

**Author Note: **Thanks to everyone who left reviews on the last chapter of this story, it was very much appreciative, but I couldn't all PM everyone at once that week like I normally do. Things have been busy, but it's all good, right? Right :-)

Now, enjoy the next installment.

_Doctorate_ - A teacher; one skilled in a profession, or branch of knowledge learned man.

xx

Years quickly passed as I finished my undergraduate and master's degrees. Now, the doctorate had to take things into full effect. It wasn't long till I started applying for schools again to do my doctorate. However, this amazes a lot of people, especially those that know me the best.

It was a month before I got accepted into the doctorate program at USC and I had caught up with Jason and some other fellow former Rangers at a barbeque at Zack and Angela's. The night was long, but we all chatted as we caught up with one another.

_5:15p.m._

**The Taylor Residence**

"It's been a while since I've seen everyone," Zack said to his fiancée as he prepared the grill, "It'll be like the good ole days," he noted as he lit the grill, whereas the meat sat next to the grill waiting to be cooked.

"I can't wait to see everyone," Angela said as she set up everything on the patio, "I haven't seen your friends in a quite a while," she said as she placed the paper plates next to the plastic cups which were next to other party utensils.

That evening, everyone was in attendance. Everyone from Jason and Katherine to me and my date had come to join in on the fun. There were bottles of drinks to everyone's disposal and food that could feed an army with Zack's cooking. It was an eventual evening.

"Hey Tommy, you never introduced us to your date," Jason said as he drank his sixer, "She's exquisite," he joked as he saw Kat smack his arm, "Kidding, geez Kat."

Katherine was about four months pregnant with their second child due in August. I knew for a fact those two would make great parents. I chuckled at the thought of the interactions I'd given her.

"Her name's Melina," I said as he sipped my drink, "She was in one of my classes in master's degree ," I retorted as I relaxed my hand over the lawn chair.

Melina smiled a little as she stared at me. She was a petite brunette who was studying film at the time. She had some goals of her own of becoming a screen writer. We dated for about three months and were close friends.

Her social circle and mine henced a relationship during that time, but how could we? We had a lot of things going on. She was a great friend that I could add to the list of my growing friends.

"It's nice to meet you all," she said as she greeted everyone, "I heard so much about everyone," she nodded as she tilted her sunglasses.

"How much did you hear?" Rocky said as he bit into his hamburger.

Angie smacked Rocky's arm as he gave her a sheepish look. The couple laughed as Angie bounced their four month old on their lap. Tyler and Jenna grasped each other's hand as they conversed with everyone.

"What's new with you Tommy?" Jenna asked as she smiled at Tyler who gave a wink at her, "I heard you're doing your doctorate, right?" she inquired.

"Doctorate?" Trini said, "Wow, you must be serious," she said as she sat next to Billy.

"Yeah, I applied the other day, I'm still worried if I'll get accepted or not," I said hesitantly.

"What you study?" Billy asked as he opened a bottle of wine pouring it evenly into two cups for him and Trini.

"Paleontology, I've got so fascinated with it in undergraduate, but I think I should go further, what do you all think?"

Everyone was speechless. It was a moment to break the ice of furthering my education as I continued on with my life. I was hoping they'd be supportive.

"Paleontology sounds interesting, but hard," Adam said as he passed Tanya a napkin.

"Nah, I'm sure Tommy will do great," Kat stated in support, "Who knows, we'll all be calling him Dr. Tommy Oliver when he's done," she said resting her feet on the lawn recliner.

As the night went on, many of us laughed and joked till the wee hours of the night. There were still some questions to be answered as well as other things that needed to be brought up.

I dipped my feet into Zack's pool after a long afternoon of chatting. It was also rather hot out and the sun and I do not cooperate at times. While relaxing, there was a plot being made against me.

During the intervening time, some of the girls were already in the pool just sunbathing and taking in the cool water from the pool. Melina had motioned to me to come in with them, but I refused.

"I got an idea," Jason whispered to his group of guy friends, "I say we throw Tommy into the pool," he snickered.

"How man? Tommy's always aware of everything nowadays," Tyler said as he looked over at me sitting in a lawn chair reading the newspaper, "But, we should just grab the chair," he mentioned as he pointed to my direction.

As the two men creeped up behind me, I was reaching for my glass as I felt someone pick up the lawn chair from the ground. I look to the left and the right of me as I saw Tyler and Jason lifting up the chair.

"Guys, put it down," I ordered them as I felt the chair tilting, "C'mon guys!" I groaned.

Zack, Rocky, and Billy were laughing in the Jacuzzi as they saw me almost fall into the pool. If only I had a teleportation device, it would be less of a hassle.

"1…2…3…"

_SPLASH_

The two men laughed as they high fived each other as they jumped into the pool. I was soaked and wet from the thrown in. I had my sandals on and all, but couldn't shake it off.

"Hey Bro, a little hand here," I said as I tried to throw my sandals overboard to the deck.

As Jason reached over to help me, I threw him in the pool in the process. I swam as fast as I could from my best friend who was about this close in dunking me. Everyone laughed as Jason tried chasing me around the pool.

It was like the good ole days, for sure.


	34. Dino Thunder

**Author Note: **Thanks so much to those who left many reviews on the last chapter. It was very much appreciated and I enjoyed reading all of them. :-)

In this next chapter, this is all about _Dino Thunder_. However, I'm taking this before into another level, which consists of how Tommy came into Reefside, as well as meeting the future Rangers. These are just Tommy's thoughts how he had to lead a new team, but I won't forget everyone's favorites, so enjoy!

--

There are many things I recalled in the year 2004. Many things still escape my mind, but one thing's for sure is my first teaching job in a new city filled with familiar faces.

I moved out of Angel Grove a month ago expecting a new life and chapter to begin. I had a lot to anticipate as well as look forward to. There was much to look forward to that time and that year.

I had rented out myself a small home nearby the ocean. I loved the smell of the ocean water misting across the horizon. Hayley, one of my close friends from college had decided to move in with me only for several reasons. One was to keep my technology working, and two, handling things as a team always seemed to work for me.

I was your avid team player through everything. I liked being competitive, but that competitiveness shown through when I applied to become a teacher. I had sent in my resume two weeks after moving into my own place. With that, I had to wait for answers for a following interview.

The following week came, no word yet had become of my acceptance at Reefside, so I had to go down there myself to find out.

I entered Reefside high school at exactly nine-thirty that morning. The sounds of the bell alarmed many students that were in the halls. I shielded my ears as I entered the main office of the school, in search of answers of my soon-to-be job.

_**Knock…knock**_

"Cassidy, this is the third time this week you have distracted me with your so-called video of yours," the voice hissed as she slammed her pen down, "I don't have time to…" she trailed off.

"Um excuse me, I was looking for Elsa Randall," I said politely, "I must be in the wrong room," I inquired.

The woman tilted her glasses at me as she gave a grin. I gulped hard at her staring eyes at me. I didn't know whether or not to leave or stay.

"I'm _her_, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I had inquired about the teaching job you posted online the other day on your school's website," I informed her, "Is it still open?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. What's your name?" Elsa asked as she closed her door.

"Dr. Tommy Oliver."

"I see and you applied for the science department, correct?"

"Yes, I applied two weeks ago."

As Elsa dug through her files, she had found my resume as well as cover letter. She briefly skimmed it as I sat in her office wondering if I got the job or not.

Meanwhile, outside the classroom, Cassidy and her friend Devin were video taping everything that was going on at the school.

"Hi, this is Cassidy here reporting live from our beautiful school here in Reefside," the young blonde said as she walked around with a microphone, "And here we have some of the finest students who are late to class," she grinned.

"Cassidy, get that camera off me," one of the students replied, "You know Principal Randall would probably get you expelled for that," he noted.

The young man groaned as he entered into class. He sat down with his two friends as they anticipated their teacher. As he placed his headphones over his ears, his friends looked at him in worry.

"So, who do you think we'll get this year?" the young girl asked her blue clad friend.

"Beats me, I heard it might be Dr. Mercer again," he groaned.

"Anything, but _him_, please," Kira Ford hinted as she continued writing lyrics to a song she was writing.

Back in the office, I was given my itinerary for the job. I guess I got in, right? As I made my way out of the classroom, I carried two heavy books into the classroom.

With my briefcase slung over my shoulders, I carried the two heaviest books into the classroom. I staggered my way into the classroom. The class had become quiet as I entered. I slammed the books down onto the desk as the broad silence continued.

"Good morning class," I said, "I am Dr. Oliver, your new science teacher for this semester," I continued as I wrote down my name on the board.

As I handed out the syllabus, the students groaned as they looked at the two page schedule that we would be dealing with for the next couple of months.

"Wow, two exams?" Ethan said in delight, "I've never seen a teacher like this before," he grinned from ear to ear.

Kira and Conner threw two wads of paper at their friend and laughed. Ethan shrugged at them as he skimmed through the pages.

"Ouch, three essays and a project," Cassidy groaned, "Um excuse me, do we have to do these?" she asked in a blunt manner.

The class gasped as the former student body president and now student anchor of the study body news team asked the weirdest question.

"Well do we? Uh, sir?" she asked.

"Well make that five, if you're counting," I stated as I went back to writing the plans for the next few weeks.

Conner removed his headphones as he saw the assignment on the board. He would have a fit if he didn't pass this class. That meant no soccer team or anything with the words _athletics _as long as he lived.

After class, the teens had retreated to the Cyber Café my friend Hayley had owned. This was like the local spot just like the Juice Bar that I recalled as a teen. The three of them sat in a line as they waited for their drinks.

"What can I get you?" Hayley asked as she dried a glass.

"Our usual," Kira said as she swerved around her chair.

As Hayley started up the orders, I had entered the café. The many teens stared as I entered, but that didn't phase me. Conner nudged his two friends as they sipped their drinks.

"What's Dr. Oliver doing here?" he questioned in a whispered.

"No idea, but here comes trouble," Kira muttered.

Dr. Anton Mercer had walked into the Cyber café as he began searching for something. I had no idea who he was searching for, but he came to my table as I tapped in my notes for the following day's lecture.

Anton and I had been friends for a while. We had our ups and downs that friends would have. He sat next to me as I tapped my notes. I assumed that I was as loud as anything that disturbed him.

"Long time no see Tommy," the suited man said as I shook my hand, "How are things? Ms. Randall has told me you were hired today to teach science?" he asked.

"Yeah, I had my resume on file for a while, but they haven't looked at it till today," I replied, "Then, she just viewed it and one second later, I was hired," I nodded.

And so, my journey began. The quest had to lead a new team of young warriors that would defeat evil and its evil foot soldiers which had plans to destroy planet earth and its surroundings.

Within in a couple weeks I began my search for three young people that would suffice the duties as the new form of Power Rangers. In due time, they were known as the _Power Rangers Dino Thunder_. They were an ultimate team with an ultimate force.

In fact, with this team led to new allies as well as a new set of evil. Little did some of us know that the world would be in grave danger again. With the help of Hayley and me, we placed these three on a mission they'd never forget.

By their side, I led the team. Eventually, I became the black dino bracio Ranger. From there, we had to defeat the minions of Mesagog and his evil villainess, Elsa with their accomplice, Zeltrax.

As our team expanded, we gained a new member. With a former Ranger of evil by the name of Trent Fernandez, who was summoned by Mesagog to defeat the Rangers. However, with the release of the spell, we expanded to five – red, blue, yellow, black, and white. What a great team!

With this team, it brought a team up as well as many other obstacles. In the end, the good guys always win.


	35. My Final Thoughts

_Why did I write this book?_

There are several reasons why I wrote this book. For one, I wrote this because simply people need to understand me for _me_. I've always seen a person portray me as someone that is shy, quiet, and loving. To me, I was those things growing up. We've all seen me grow up before your eyes as someone as shy but also quiet, which eventually became a man that is full of intellect.

Through these pages I wanted people to see how the real _**Tommy Oliver**_ is. Some of it was straight from my youth. In other cases, things are left unsaid. However, some tend to look and perceive you quicker than meets the eye.

As we grow older and mature, we reflect on our youth as well as what life had to give us, and that's what _Unwritten_ is all about. It's not all about the relationships I had, but reflecting as a person, as a whole to become someone.

With everything that has happened with my life – moving, supernatural powers, and relationships, certainly, I had a life that only many could imagine to have. In fact, reflecting is one of way of looking at yourself in a mirror and seeing how you have progressed.

So today, _this isn't the end_. _**This is where my book begins**_.

Dr. Thomas James Oliver, II

"Tommy"


	36. Epilogue

_**AN: **_Unwritten is now **complete**. Thanks to those who have continuously been reviewing and leaving me comments about the story. You all truly rock! Thanks again!

"So, that's the entire story Daddy had written?" Manuela asked as she sifted through the thick hard back book her father had written in his mid twenties, "Is there any more?" she inquired.

Manuela Marie Oliver sat in her parents' den as she sifted through many pages of the book. She smiled at some parts, whereas others brought a tear to her face. Her sister Destiny Lynn sat next to her as they passed the book and forth to each other.

"Wow, Dad went through a lot," she noted as she saw his scribbles of writing certain parts over, "Wow!" she exclaimed.

"I know, Dad has definitely knows how to keep things interesting," Carter Stephen Oliver said as he looked at the pictures, "Mom's so pretty," he smiled.

_**Knock…Knock**_

"S'open," The three said as they looked up.

"Mom, what are you doing home so soon?" Manuela said as she hid the book behind her back, "Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"He's coming," the petite brunette replied, "He's parking the car or at least trying to," she giggled.

Kimberly smiled as she sat in the recliner. She smiled at her three children. Each grew and matured as did her wrinkles that aged her grace and beauty. Manuela had returned from the music academy in London, which often she'd stay with her aunt Katherine and uncle Jason; Destiny, Tommy's pride and joy studied literature and science, was the Oliver's first to graduate with a master's degree in education, and lastly, Carter, whom he was named after their father's friends was in his last year of college.

"What did I tell you kids about being in my den? My things are in here," Tommy said as he staggered across the room.

Kimberly helped him to the chair as he sat next to them. He grinned as he fixed his glasses. As he leaned in, he tried giving Kim a kiss, but pouted.

"Beautiful, you're always doing that to me. Give me a kiss, please?" he muttered.

She smiled and kissed him softly as Tommy's heart fluttered. The three Oliver children laughed as he kissed his wife again. After a peck, Manuela had handed her father his book.

"Daddy, do you think you'll ever write more of your life story for us?" she asked.

"Yeah Dad," Carter chimed in, "Your story certainly had a lot to tell us about you," he smiled at his mother.

"One day son," Tommy said as he placed his cane down, "_One day_, Carter," he mentioned.

The bureau adorned pictures of the Oliver family. There pictures of Tommy's youth, adulthood, and his marriage which brought forth three beautiful children into the world.

To Tommy, his book wasn't finished, but the rest was still unwritten.


End file.
